


Vous, avant tout.

by Caelestia



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Frustrated Hinata, Frustrated Naruto, Frustration, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Jealousy, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Nara Shikamaru/Temari - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto is being an idiot for not bang her, Naruto wants his wife, Others minor couple, Sexual Frustration, Tired Hinata, Tired Naruto, Worried Hinata, Yamanaka Ino/Sai - Freeform, baby boruto, deeply in love, jealous naruto
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestia/pseuds/Caelestia
Summary: L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la naissance du premier enfant d'Hinata et Naruto, Boruto. La fatigue a rongé le couple Uzumaki qui n'a plus pu se retrouver intimement depuis, entraînant irritabilité, doutes, jalousie et bien évidemment, frustration. Naruto est épuisé et demande donc des vacances afin de pouvoir profiter enfin de sa femme et de son fils, mais avant cela, il doit accomplir une dernière mission.Je suis nulle en résumé mais globalement, frustration sexuelle, Naruto qui pense à sa femme avant tout, chose qui frustre cette dernière qui n'a plus connu charnellement son mari depuis la naissance de leur enfant, fatigue, inquiétudes bref, j'avais envie d'écrire sur cette période délicate que traverse tout couple à la naissance de leur enfant tout en essayant d'introduire l'humour que pouvait avoir le manga avec des dialogues parfois décalés ! Laissez-vous tenter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Vous, avant tout.

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la naissance du premier enfant d'Hinata et de Naruto et se concentre donc sur la dynamique de ce couple.
> 
> La traduction des quelques mots japonais utilisés se trouvent dans les notes de fin et les pensées de Kurama (alias Kyûbi) sont en italiques.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Naruto se réveilla brusquement en entendant les pleurs de Boruto. Il se leva difficilement, essayant de sortir du lourd sommeil qui l’habitait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sentit le corps à côté de lui bouger légèrement et dut poser sa main contre l’épaule de sa femme pour l’empêcher de se lever.

« Hinata, rendors-toi j’y vais. »  
« Merci Naru- »

Cette dernière n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, tombant de fatigue. Naruto l’observa un bref instant puis se hâta d’aller retrouver Boruto qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il prit son bébé dans ses bras, le laissant reposer contre son torse, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. De sa récente paternité, Naruto avait appris que lorsqu’un bébé pleurait la nuit, c’était parce que ce dernier avait faim dans la plus grande majorité des cas. Et il s’était révélé que Boruto possédait un véritable appétit d’ogre. Il avait désormais 4 mois et continuait de se réveiller presque toutes les nuits pour demander à manger. Hinata fut dans l’obligation de cesser l’allaitement dès son deuxième mois pour cause d’épuisement ; le bébé à cette période se réveillait deux à trois fois par nuit, hurlant sa faim, et Naruto était absent fréquemment à cause de missions sensibles qui se prolongeaient souvent dans le temps. Seule, Hinata s’était épuisée à la tâche et Naruto, devant la fatigue grandissante de sa femme, avait demandé à n’être assigné qu’à des missions de jour pour qu’il ait la possibilité de rentrer le soir afin de s’occuper de Boruto la nuit, permettant ainsi à sa femme de se reposer.

Naruto vérifia que le lait soit à bonne température avant de le donner au bébé qui se mit à téter avec avidité. Naruto se demanda un instant si son fils ne tenait pas de lui. S’asseyant sur le canapé, il observa son garçon d’un air absent. Ses pensées convergeaient vers une seule et même personne : Hinata. Depuis que Boruto était né, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se retrouver seul avec sa femme. Non pas qu’il en voulait au bébé, sa naissance l’avait comblé de bonheur, mais leur intimité de couple était en chute libre depuis la grossesse d’Hinata… elle avait d’ailleurs atteint son point mort peu avant la naissance de leur fils. En clair, Naruto n’avait eu aucune activité charnelle avec Hinata depuis au moins 6 mois. En ce qui concernait leur couple, ils se voyaient rarement. Naruto était assigné à toutes sortes de missions ; Kakashi ne le laissait jamais souffler ; et Hinata, en plus de s’occuper de Boruto toute la journée, était souvent convoquée par le clan Hyuga pour remplir quelques exigences que son rang lui astreignait. Ce qui faisait que le soir venu, ils étaient tous deux lessivés et ne souhaitaient qu’une seule et même chose : Dormir. Il n’était maintenant pas rare que Naruto saute le repas du soir à cause d’une mission tardive et s’endorme aussitôt. Hinata et lui se partageaient les nuits en fonction de leur emploi du temps afin de s’occuper de Boruto lorsque ce dernier se réveillait.

Naruto remarqua que le biberon était vide et prit son fils pour le poser contre son épaule, massant délicatement son dos. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas eu de conversation avec Hinata ? Trop longtemps s’il en jugeait de par ses souvenirs. Il avait même du mal à se rappeler de la dernière fois que cela s’étai produit… Non décidément cela ne pouvait plus durer, il devait en toucher quelques mots à Kakashi, son couple avait besoin de vacances, il avait besoin de retrouver son intimité avec Hinata. Il était à bout. Entendant le rot habituel de Boruto, Naruto ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre du bébé pour le recoucher. Au moins cette fois ce dernier ne lui avait pas vomi dessus… Posant son fils dans son lit, il le regarda tendrement prendre son doudou et se frotter les yeux avec. Il l’embrassa sur le front et, tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre, jeta un œil à l’horloge murale. Tch, il devait se lever dans 1h30, observa-t-il sombrement. Jamais il ne pourrait se rendormir. Afin de ne pas déranger sa femme, il s’installa à nouveau sur le canapé du salon, prenant avec lui la feuille récapitulative qui lui indiquait le déroulement de sa journée. Se pinçant l’arête du nez, il maudit Kakashi et sa nouvelle lubie de vouloir que les jounins disponibles ayant participés à la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi se réunissent et viennent parler aux jeunes élèves de l’académie. « Pour la transmission des valeurs » qu’il disait. Et bien évidemment, en tant que héros, il était impossible pour lui d’y couper… et dire que c’était pendant un de ses rares jours de congé. Naruto sentait déjà son mal de tête poindre. Sa seule satisfaction était que Sasuke était obligé d’y participer. La nouvelle génération ne savait rien de son passé, tous les Kage s’étaient mis d’accord pour faire table rase de ce qui avait été puisque c’était en partie grâce à lui que le Tsukyiomi Infini avait pu être levé. De plus, comme Sakura était dans l’impossibilité de venir, Sasuke ne pouvait pas refuser. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh oui… il se réjouissait déjà de voir sa mine renfrognée. Posant la feuille sur la petite table basse, il s’affala sur le canapé, laissant ses pensées dériver… La team 7, l’examen des Chunin, sa course après Sasuke, son entraînement avec Ero-sennin, la Grande Guerre, son combat contre Sasuke, Hinata… Il lui semblait que tout cela s’était passé hier, que tout n’avait été qu’un enchaînement rapide d’évènements. Il lui semblait que c’était hier qu’il grignotait avec Choji et traînait avec Shikamaru. Que c’était hier qu’il tentait de maîtriser le Rasengan. Que c’était hier qu’il avait rejoint Sasuke et Sakura pour leur entraînement quotidien et que Kakashi-sensei était encore une fois en retard, s’attirant les foudres de sa co-équipière. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres Dire qu’il était maintenant père, comme la quasi-totalité de ses compagnons. Décidément, il en avait fait du chemin… et il n’était pas au bout de ses peines ! Il devait toujours devenir Hokage, et pour ça, il travaillait d’arrache-pied. Mais il avait besoin d’une pause, ils avaient besoin d’une pause…

6h30 sonna, sortant Naruto de ses pensées. Il s’étira péniblement et se dirigea d’un pas traînant vers la salle de bain. Enlevant son T-shirt, Naruto fit couler l’eau froide et s’aspergea le visage avec afin de se réveiller. Il commença à se laver les dents tout en observant son visage dans le miroir. Il soupira devant ses cernes et sa mine fatiguée. Plus les jours passaient plus il avait l’impression de vieillir de manière prématurée. Il reposa sa brosse à dent et se rinça la bouche. Etalant la mousse à raser sur son visage, l’évidence ne faisait que grandir. Non décidément, il avait besoin d’une bonne semaine de repos, Kakashi ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Alors qu’il était entrain de se raser, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit lentement sur une Hinata dont les yeux étaient gonflés par le sommeil. Naruto l’observa entrer incrédule.

« Déjà debout Hime ? » demanda-t-il surpris.  
« Hm… » hocha-t-elle de la tête doucement.  
« Il n’est que 7 heures, Boruto ne s’est pas encore réveillé tu devrais aller te recoucher. »  
« Mais, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qu’à lieu la réunion des jounins ? »  
« Hinata… soupira Naruto tout en reposant son rasoir, on en a déjà parlé, il n’est pas nécessaire que tu viennes. Le clan ne t’a pas imposé une de leurs fameuses visites aujourd’hui et tu es seule avec Boruto. Je préfère que tu te ménages et prennes cette journée pour te reposer. Sakura n’y va même pas, je me vois mal me faire accompagner par ma femme alors que tout le monde sait à quel point tu es fatiguée. »  
« Mais toi aussi tu es fatigué Naruto-kun. »  
« Ce n’est pas le sujet… »

Hinata resta silencieuse, observant son mari nettoyer son visage. Elle se sentait vraiment chanceuse d’avoir épousé Naruto. Il pensait toujours à elle avant tout. Malgré tout, elle se sentait seule. Il croulait sous les missions et ils n’avaient pas l’occasion d’avoir une journée pour eux. De pouvoir se balader dans le village avec Boruto, de pouvoir avoir enfin un vrai repas ensemble, de pouvoir se parler, de pouvoir se retrouver côte à côte… Oui, depuis la naissance de Boruto, ils ne s’étaient jamais réuni tous les trois, seuls pendant une journée complète. Quelques heures éparpillées, le temps de prendre une photo, le temps d’une pause… Cependant elle pouvait difficilement lui en tenir rigueur ni énoncer son souhait à haute voix puisqu’ils avaient décidé de cela d’un commun accord. Elle savait à quel point Naruto se démenait pour réaliser son rêve tout en essayant de l’aider et s’occuper d’elle au mieux… Le regard d’Hinata dévia sur le dos de son époux, la laissant songeuse sur leur manque cruel d’intimité. Le contemplant, ses doigts fins dessinèrent délicatement ses muscles cachés par son tee-shirt banc.

« Tu as maigri Naruto-k »

Le regard qu’elle rencontra l’empêcha de terminer sa phrase. La mâchoire serrée, Naruto la scrutait toute entière, ses yeux bleus s’étant considérablement assombris. Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque les yeux de son époux s’attardèrent sur ses cuisses, à peine couvertes par son tee-shirt, avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle aussi n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui Naruto. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus senti ce corps collé contre le sien et cela lui manquait terriblement. Lentement, elle leva une main tremblante vers le bras gauche de son mari. Elle n’eut pas le temps de le toucher qu’il se retourna brusquement, attrapant ses bras plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, la plaquant contre le mur. Le cœur d’Hinata s’emballa devant le regard voilé de son mari dont la respiration s’était accélérée. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle et ses yeux se fermèrent inconsciemment, attendant désespérément la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cependant, elle ne sentit que le front de son époux se poser contre le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux, perdue, et vit que les siens étaient fermés et son visage plongé dans une concentration peu commune. Elle l’entendit marmonner des mots inaudibles avant que ce dernier ne se redresse et souffle :

« Je vais aller m’habiller… »

Il la laissa alors ainsi, esseulée et rougissante dans la salle de bain alors qu’il se dirigeait rapidement vers leur chambre. Fermant la porte, il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol. Il avait bien failli craquer. Hinata avait le don de lui faire perdre son self-control. Il avait bien failli la prendre là, contre le mur, comme un forcené. Cette situation le rendait dingue. Les rares fois où ils avaient essayé, soit Hinata s’endormait, soit ils étaient interrompus par Boruto. Et Naruto ne se voyait pas prendre sa femme comme un vulgaire adolescent régit par ses hormones ! De son côté. Hinata se maudissait d’avoir laissé partir son mari. Elle savait qu’il se retenait parce qu’elle était fatiguée et que Boruto empiétait grandement sur leur intimité, en plus de ces maudites missions. Mais elle aurait dû le pousser à bout, elle aurait dû le faire craquer. Il lui en voudrait mais elle en avait envie autant que lui… sauf que cela ne se voyait pas forcément. Dieu savait pourtant à quel point le corps de Naruto lui manquait. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait plus essayé de la toucher, des mois qu’ils ne trouvaient pas le temps d’avoir une conversation décente, et voilà que lorsqu’une occasion se présentait elle la laissait filer ! Naruto sortit de la chambre dix minutes plus tard, jetant un coup d’œil vers la salle de bain. La porte était fermée… Secouant la tête, il alla à la cuisine se servir un immense verre de jus d’orange. Il n’était pas disposé à manger quelque chose. L’horloge indiquait 7h10. Il devait se présenter devant Kakashi à 7h30, il devait donc songer à y aller… Attrapant sa veste, il commença à mettre ses chaussures lorsqu’il entendit la voix de son fils. Se retournant, il aperçut Hinata qui l’observait avec Boruto, qui essayait d’attraper une mèche de ses cheveux, dans ses bras.

« Tu pars maintenant ? Tu n’as rien mangé… »  
« Je n’ai pas très faim. Ne t’inquiètes pas Hime, reprit-il devant la mine inquiète de sa femme, je m’achèterai quelque chose à manger. »

Naruto, une fois qu’il eut fini de se chausser, regarda Hinata s’approcher de lui. Il se pencha vers son fils dont il embrassa le front tendrement avant de se retrouver face à sa femme. Il passa une main sur sa joue, observant ses yeux lavande, avant de l’embrasser. Hinata s’agrippa à la manche de sa veste, tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de prolonger l’échange. Naruto reposa son front un court instant sur celui d’Hinata les yeux fermés, avant de la regarder en souriant.

« Ittekimasu* ! »  
« Itterasshai*. » répondit-elle doucement.

Le corps de Naruto disparut de son champ de vision. Soupirant, elle reporta son attention vers son bébé qui gazouillait gaiement. « Tu n’as tout de même pas encore faim ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin. Le bébé se contenta de gazouiller tout en essayant pour la énième fois d’attraper une mèche de cheveux bleu nuit. Baillant, elle se dirigea vers le tapis d’éveil et y déposa Boruto, le temps pour elle de se servir un thé. Alors qu’elle allait s’assoir près du parc à jouet, elle remarqua le porte monnaie grenouille de son mari sur la table à manger. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’elle prenait le porte monnaie entre ses mains. Naruto ne changerait donc jamais. « Ton papa a oublié son argent, on va devoir lui rendre une petite visite toi et moi sinon il se pourrait bien qu’il meurt de faim. » Le bébé se contenta de regarder sa mère dont le sourire s’effaçait petit à petit. A force de ne penser qu’à elle, Naruto en oubliait sa propre santé. Boruto bailla alors, attirant l’attention de sa maman. Posant sa tasse, elle se dirigea vers lui et, le reprenant dans ses bras, se mit à chanter doucement, le berçant tout en marchant lentement à travers l’appartement. Le bébé s’accrocha au T-shirt de sa mère, serrant plus au moins fort le bout de tissu entre ses petites mains à chaque fois qu’il se sentait partir. Bientôt, Hinata sentit la tête de son petit se faire plus lourde jusqu’à ce que ce dernier tombe de sommeil. Elle arrêta alors de chanter, ses yeux mangeant le visage de son bébé avec adoration. Le serrant contre elle, elle reprit sa marche jusqu’à sa chambre à coucher. Plaçant Boruto sur son lit à côté d’elle, elle fit tourner le porte monnaie entre ses doigts de façon absente avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit. S’étirant, elle se coucha tout en apposant une main sur le ventre de son bébé.

« Enfin, il n’en a pas besoin immédiatement…Toi et moi allons faire une petite sieste avant d’aller retrouver ton papa. »

 

• • • • • • ~~_NH_~~ • • • • • •

 

Naruto se traîna tant bien que mal en haut des escaliers menant au bureau de l’Hokage tout en baillant. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau une voix interrompit son geste.

« Oï Naruto ! »

Se retournant, le jeune homme eut un sourire radieux. Shikamaru s’approchait de lui tout en le saluant d’un signe de main. Le seul point positif à cette réunion était que cela lui permettait de revoir presque tous ses camarades. Avec les missions et leurs vies respectives, ils n’avaient plus le temps de se voir.

« Shikamaru, hisashiburi *! Temari n’est pas avec toi ? »  
« Nah, elle vient plus tard, le temps d’amener Shikadai chez ma mère. Ca lui fait plaisir de babysitter. Hinata n’est pas avec toi ? »  
« Non, elle se repose. »

Shikamaru resta silencieux. Il avait remarqué à quel point Naruto se démenait depuis la naissance de son fils et il avait eu vent de l’état de santé d’Hinata par Temari.

« Taku, tu voudrais pas demander des vacances ? A ce que je sache, tu n’as même pas pris ton congé de paternité, tu ne penses pas que cela ferait du bien à Hinata et toi ? »  
« Si, je comptais en parler avec Kakashi aujourd’hui… »

Une fois encore, Shikamaru resta silencieux, étonné de la docilité de son camarade sur le sujet. Pour que Naruto pense à prendre des vacances, il fallait vraiment qu’il soit à bout. Le couple Uzumaki avait refusé toute aide depuis la naissance du garçon. Chacun savait à quel point cela devait être dur pour eux. Naruto n’avait pas de famille sur laquelle se reposer et Hinata, à cause de son émancipation, ne pouvait pas demander de l’aide à son clan et de par sa nature, ne souhaitait pas indisposer son père. Dans un sens, Shikamaru les admirait, lui ne s’était pas gêné pour recourir à l’aide de sa mère, comme la plupart de ses autres camarades. Mais il se demandait comment le couple avait fait pour ne pas exploser jusqu’à maintenant. Il était de réputation notoire que le couple Uzumaki ne disputait presque jamais. Naruto n’étant ni orgueilleux ni rancunier et Hinata étant d’une nature très calme, il suffisait que l’un prononce le nom de l’autre pour que les choses s’adoucissent… Cependant, Shikamaru connaissait la tension que pouvait générer un enfant au sein d’un couple, et vu leur emploi du temps respectif, le fait que Naruto et Hinata ne se disputent jamais l’inquiétait quelque peu… Même avec leurs caractères, tous deux prenaient trop sur eux et un rien pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres…

Naruto ouvrit la porte du bureau de Kakashi. La pièce était remplie d’un bon nombre de jounins, cependant il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le principal intéressé ne s’y trouvait pas.

« C’est bien la peine de nous faire venir à une telle heure… » marmona Naruto tandis que Shikamaru soupirait lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Naruto ! »  
« Choji ! Sai ! Comment allez-vous ? »  
« Je suis lessivé, j’en peux plus avec toutes ces missions ! » se lamenta Choji tandis que Shikamaru lui filait des coups de coude.  
« T’as pas vraiment de quoi te plaindre, souffla Shikamaru au principal intéressé, qu’est-ce que devrait dire Naruto dans ce cas. »  
« C’est vrai qu’avec ton emploi du temps et Boruto tu n’as pas dû chopper Hinata depuis longtemps ! » pronconça Sai d’un air détaché.

Avant que Shikamaru ait pu empêcher Sai de parler, Choji usa de toute sa force pour retenir Naruto qui menaçait de tuer le futur père qui le regardait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres tout en écoutant Naruto l’insulter de tous les noms.

« Naruto, retiens-toi, si tu le tues, Ino te tuera aussi !! » supplia Choji.  
« Tiens en parlant d’Ino, elle n’est pas venue avec toi ? » demanda Shikamaru.  
« Non elle garde Chôchô avec Karui. » répondit Choji.  
« Elle est grosse comme une baleine et ne veut pas se montrer en public. »

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’un poing s’abattit sur sa tête, sous le regard terrifié des trois hommes.

« Non mais attend, j’vais t’apprendre à parler de ta femme ainsi moi. » gronda une voix féminine.

Derrière lui se tenait Temari, qui semblait prête à en découdre. A sa droite, légèrement en retrait, Tenten se tenait les côtes afin de s’empêcher de rire, bien trop amusée par le spectacle qui s’offrait à elle.

« Ton phrasé n’a pas évolué ! » se moqua Tenten  
« Shikamaru, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour que ta femme cesse ainsi de me menacer ? »  
« J’AI UN NOM MOI AUSSI J’TE RAPPELLE ! »  
« C’est ton problème, pas le mien, j’ai déjà bien assez à faire à la maison. » soupira Shikamaru.  
« Tu peux répéter chéri, j’ai pas bien entendu ? » défia Temari en s’approchant dangereusement de son mari.  
« Y’a pas à dire, les hormones maternelles ne te réussissent pas Temari ! » annonça Sai afin de détendre l’atmosphère.

C’en fut trop pour Tenten qui explosa de rire alors que Shikamaru s’était interposé entre Sai et sa femme afin que cette dernière ne le mette pas en pièce. Le reste du groupe se força à se mordre l’intérieur des joues afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Décidément, Sai ne changerait jamais. De son côté, Naruto était plutôt soulagé que l’attention se soit portée sur le couple Nara. Il avait beau être quelqu’un d’exubérant, il n’aimait pas particulièrement que son couple soit l’objet de toutes les discussions. De plus cet enfoiré de Sai lui avait rappelé de ce qu’il s’était passé ce matin avec Hinata… Décidément, il enviait les autres couples…

« Bonjour tout le monde !! » retentit une voix puissante.  
« Lee ! Kiba ! »

Alors que tout le monde demandait de leurs nouvelles, Naruto aperçut une silhouette qui lui était familière. La seconde d’après, sa présence était à sa gauche et il dût retenir un bref sourire. Cette aura, il la connaissait par cœur…

« Sasuke ! s’exclama Kiba, tu nous fais grâce de ta présence quel honneur ! »

Un « Hn » ennuyé lui répondit tandis que le groupe ricana face à la remarque de Kiba.

« Qui garde Metal Lee ? » s’inquiéta Tenten.  
« Ma femme a pris congé pour le surveiller ! »répondit énergiquement Lee.  
« Toi alors… quel mufle tu fais. » marmonna malicieusement Kiba.  
« JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LA MEME CHOSE ! »  
« Faux, Shikamaru utilise sa mère. » fit remarquer Temari.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur, à l’exception de Sasuke qui, cependant, laissa apercevoir un petit sourire amusé.

« D’ailleurs comment va Sakura ? » demanda Lee.  
« C’est vrai, on ne l’a pas vu depuis votre retour à Konoha. » s’enquit Tenten.

Alors que Sasuke allait se plier à répondre aux questions posées, à la plus grande surprise de Naruto, Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Toutes les personnes présentes se dressèrent face à lui, prononçant tous un « Hokage-sama » bien distinct.

« Merci d’avoir répondu tous présents à l’appel, prononça la voix grave de Kakashi. Comme vous le savez, votre rôle aujourd’hui est d’aller à l’académie afin d’y rencontrer nos jeunes recrues. Le but est que vous partagiez votre expérience, vos valeurs, vos convictions à la nouvelle génération. Vous aurez également à répondre à leur question, s’ils en ont. »

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de pouffer devant le haussement de sourcil nerveux du jeune Uchiha suite à la dernière phrase de leur ancien Sensei. Il espérait que cela ne s’éterniserait pas trop et qu’il pourrait rentrer chez lui retrouver sa femme et son fils…

« La rencontre commence à 8h00, soyez présents ! »  
« Hai ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l’horloge du bureau et une lamentation commune s’éleva devant l’heure. Ils leur restaient précisément 8 minutes pour rejoindre l’académie. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie, Naruto s’avança vers le bureau de Kakashi et jeta un bref coup d’œil derrière lui afin de s’assurer que tout le monde avait quitté la salle.

« Rokudaime, j’aimerais vous parler. »  
« Pour l’amour du ciel Naruto cesse de m’appeler ainsi, Kakashi suffit amplement. »  
« Je souhaiterai vous parler de mon affecta-»  
« Ah oui j’y pense, j’aurais une mission à te confier, il s’agirait de faire visiter Konoha à la fille d’un haut dignitaire. »  
« Justement, je voulais savoir s’il m’était possible de- »  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas la mission ne durera qu’une journée, je me suis arrangé pour que- »  
« VOUS ALLEZ M’ECOUTER ?! » hurla soudainement Naruto tout en frappant son poing contre la table.

Naruto resta interdit face au ton qu’il venait d’employer. Kakashi quant à lui, observait son élève, choqué de la réaction qu’avait eu Naruto. Un silence de mort s’abattit dans la pièce. Naruto n’osait pas regarder son ancien maître en face, trop honteux et abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de se passer. Jamais il n’avait haussé le ton ainsi… Il pouvait sentir en lui bouillir en lui une colère sourde et infondée. Un sentiment qu’il avait dû mal à contrôler. Au fond de lui, il arrivait même à sentir l’incompréhension de Kurama.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il tout en passant une main sur ses yeux comme pour se calmer.  
« C’est moi qui suis désolé, je n’ai pas prêté attention à ce que tu me disais. Je n’ai pas le temps là tout de suite, mais je peux te faire convoquer plus tard lorsque j’aurais un moment de libre, ça te va ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête tout en s’excusant une nouvelle fois. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard concerné de Kakashi. Jamais il n’avait vu Naruto dans un état pareil… Alors qu’il fermait la porte du bureau, Naruto s’aperçut que Sasuke était derrière, le dos collé au mur, les bras croisé, le regardant les sourcils froncés.

« Qu-Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu n’avais pas besoin de m’attendre tu sais ! Allez dépêchons-nous où nous allons être en re- »  
« Tu es à bout Dobe. »

Naruto resta interdit, son sourire nerveux s’effaçant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s’amenuisaient.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ? reprit Naruto en secouant de la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de t’imaginer mais tu ferais mieux d’ar- »  
« Naruto, tu as maigris, tu as une mine effroyable et je me demande encore comment tu fais pour tenir encore debout avec un chakra aussi faible. »  
« Tu délires… » marmonna Naruto tout en s’éloignant de son meilleur ami.

Il fut tiré en arrière par une poigne de fer qui le prit par le col de son T-shirt et le colla au mur. Naruto tenta de se défaire de la poigne de Sasuke et remarqua qu’il n’arrivait pas à concentrer la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour y parvenir. A cet instant précis, il avait vraiment envie de cogner Sasuke. Il détestait que ce dernier use de ses propres méthodes contre lui.

« Oï qu’est-ce qui te prend ?! »  
« Tu peux gruger les autres Naruto, mais sache que ça ne marche pas avec moi. »  
« … »  
« Tch, t’as sérieusement besoin de vacances. » soupira Sasuke en relâchant le T-shirt de son ami.  
« C’est ce que j’étais entrain de demander figure-toi. » répondit Naruto en se massant le cou, le regard mauvais.  
« Et tu agrémentes toujours tes demandes en hurlant ? »

Encore une fois Naruto ne trouva rien à redire. Il se contenta de claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d’énervement. Cet enfoiré l’avait entendu…

« …Allez dépêche-toi où on va être en retard. »  
« On est déjà en retard Teme. »

Sasuke se contenta d’hausser un sourcil face à la répartie pauvre de son ami. Naruto n’était pas foutu de s’occuper de lui correctement et voilà qu’il devait s’y coller. Soupirant à nouveau, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Naruto. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il utilisa son Ninjutsu temporel pour les téléporter, devant l’académie. Sasuke ne put empêcher un sourire narquois devant le malaise de son meilleur ami qui était devenu blanc comme un linge et peinait à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Tain enfoiré, tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu sais bien que j’ai horreur de ça. »  
« Tu le supporterais mieux si tu faisais attention à ta santé. » rétorqua l’Uchiha avec dédain. Naruto roula des yeux et suivit Sasuke jusque devant l’entrée de l’académie. Alors que celui-ci s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il fut retenu par Naruto.

« Au fait… j’aimerais que tu ne parles pas de ça… de mon état à Sakura » demanda Naruto tout en se massant la nuque, mal à l’aise.  
« Naturellement, elle te tuerait sinon et je n’aimerais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. » rétorqua Sasuke.  
« Merci Sasuke, t’es vraiment- »  
« Hinata s’en chargera à ma place » coupa court le jeune homme en s’engouffrant à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

L’air soulagé de Naruto disparut aussitôt que Sasuke eut lâché cette phrase. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, avant de pénétrer lui aussi à l’intérieur du bâtiment, l’air maussade. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

 

• • • • • •  ~~ _NH_~~  • • • • • •

 

« Merci pour votre attention et n’oubliez pas, respect, courage et force, feront de vous de vrais ninjas. » s’exclama la voix de Shino.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et s’inclinèrent en cœur devant les jounins présents. Il allait bientôt sonner midi et au final la présentation avait duré 4 heures. Temari frappa dans les côtes de son homme pour que ce dernier se réveille. Choji ne put s’empêcher de pouffer devant le spectacle. Pendant ce temps, Kiba essayait de voler quelques chips à Choji. Tenten donna un mouchoir à Lee qui ne cessait de pleurer devant « TOUTE CETTE JEUNESSE EN FLEUR ». De son côté, Naruto souriait en regardant les élèves devant lui. Un jour son fils se trouverait à leur place…

« Sentimentale Dobe ? »  
« Encore en vie Sasuke ? Je pensais que les 147 questions qui t’avaient été posées avaient eu raison de toi. »  
« Si 159 questions ne t’ont pas tué, je ne vois pas pourquoi j’aurais rendu les armes. »

Alors qu’ils allaient entamer une énième joute verbale, ils furent interrompus par la voix de Shikamaru.

« On se fait un resto en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »  
« Quelle bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim ! » s’exclama Choji.  
« Tu viens Naruto ? »  
« Je sais pas trop, je pensais retrouver Hinata… »  
« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas de venir, ça fait un bail qu’on ne l’a pas vu ! Pas vrai Shino ? » s’exclama Kiba.  
« Quelle bonne idée ! Et Sasuke pourrait faire la même chose avec Sakura ! » proposa Tenten.  
« Je suis d’accord, on ne doit pas les laisser pour compte, aujourd’hui est le jour de notre réunion, je vais informer Karui et Ino ! » s’enthousiasma Choji.  
« Je n’ai personne pour garder Boruto, ça risque d’être difficile. » tenta Naruto.  
« Je suis sûre que la mère de Shikamaru se fera une joie de garder les enfants. » proposa Temari.  
« C’est vrai, acquiesça Shikamaru, elle est souvent avec la mère d’Ino qui se plaint de ne pas avoir le loisir de pouponner, cela lui ferait plaisir… »

Sasuke observait Naruto qui se retrouvait à court d’arguments. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui lui implorait son aide. Cependant, Sasuke ne chercha pas à lui prêter main forte.

« Oï, ne me dis pas que tu es d’accord avec tout ça… » marmonna Naruto mauvais.  
« Cela ferait plaisir à Sakura. » répondit simplement Sasuke en haussant des épaules.  
« C’est décidé ! On se donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au restaurant de Sukiyaki ! » annonça Temari avec entrain sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru.

Alors que le groupe, qui avait rejoint la sortie entre-temps, allait se séparer, Naruto reconnut une silhouette familière. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se dressait Hinata, dans une longue robe blanche qui flottait légèrement au gré du vent. Elle avait enfilé une petite veste en cachemire mauve qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle tenait la poussette de Boruto, indiquant qu’elle était venue avec. Décidément, elle est adorable en toute circonstance, songea Naruto. Alors qu’il allait lui faire signe, il fut pris de court par Kiba.

« Hinata !! Hisashiburi *! »  
« Kiba-kun, Shino-kun ! O-hisashiburi* ! »

En un rien de temps, tout le groupe s’était approché d’elle et ne cessait de la harasser de question en tout genre. Tous s’intéressaient également au bébé du couple qui observait tout ce monde, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait qu’il n’avait pas hérité du caractère sociable et ouvert de son père. Naruto regardait l’échange avec un air lointain… du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait.

« Oï Dobe, détends-toi, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu’un. » s’alarma Sasuke devant la mine fermée et les poings serrés de Naruto.  
« Hé ? Ah, désolé, j’ai besoin de repos. » se contenta d’expliquer ce dernier.

Naruto essaya de se détendre au mieux. Il était bête de se sentir énervé pour si peu. D’accord, il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de son premier jour de congé avec Hinata, elle et elle seule. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux autres. D’un côté cela lui faisait plaisir à lui aussi de retrouver ses camarades et passer un moment avec eux. Et il savait qu’Hinata n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’avoir une vie sociale active ces derniers temps, cela lui ferait donc plaisir aussi…

« Naruto-kun ! »

La douce voix de sa femme le sortit de ses pensées et son énervement se dissipa aussitôt. L’amour qu’il lui portait n’avait aucune limite…

« Hinata, tu ajoutes encore le kun au prénom de ton mari ? s’étonna Tenten. Vous êtes mariés et avez un enfant maintenant ! »  
« Cela ne me dérange pas Tenten. » sourit Naruto tout en s’avançant en compagnie de Sasuke.

Hinata et lui échangèrent un bref signe de tête. C’était leur façon de se saluer. Hinata et Sasuke était capable d’avoir des conversations non-verbales, ce qui déconcertaient Naruto et Sakura.

« Tu avais oublié ton porte feuille à la maison. » expliqua Hinata tout en lui tendant le dit objet.  
« Décidément ! Toujours aussi tête en l’air Naruto ! » s’esclaffa Kiba.  
« Tu peux parler… » fit remarquer Shino.  
« Hinata, on a prévu de tous aller manger au restaurant, tu viens avec nous n’est-ce pas ?! » s’enthousiasma Rock Lee.  
« C’est-à-dire… Boruto… »  
« Je viens de téléphoner à ma mère, annonça soudainement Shikamaru, elle est d’accord de garder les enfants pendant que nous allons manger. La mère d’Ino sera aussi présente. »  
« Problème réglé ! Hinata tu nous accompagnes ? » demanda Temari.  
« Où ? »  
« On passe prendre Sakura, Ino et Karui avant de déposer les enfants chez la mère de Shikamaru. » expliqua Tenten avec un sourire.

Hinata jeta un bref coup d’œil à son mari qui se contenta de lui sourire tout en la laissant se faire entraîner par ses homologues féminins. Il n’aimait pas le fait que quelqu’un d’autre qu’Hinata ou lui s’occupe de son fils mais il n’avait pas le choix. Et puis comme il s’agissait de deux femmes qu’il connaissait, il pouvait faire un effort… Même si cela le mettait mal à l’aise.

Les hommes se dirigèrent tous alors vers le dit restaurant. L’hôte les plaça dans la plus grande salle, leur assurant un confort certain. Ils commandèrent tous à boire en attendant leurs compagnes. Après 20 minutes d’attente, elles arrivèrent toutes, plus souriantes les unes que les autres. Sakura aperçut Naruto et se dirigea droit sur lui, remarquant au dernier moment le regard que lui lançait son époux.

« Naruto ! Ca fait longtemps ! » se réjouit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
« Il faut dire que Sasuke t’as enfermé depuis un mois pour t’avoir à lui tout seul ! »  
« Tu veux pas la fermer Naruto ? » soupira avec exaspération le concerné en reportant son attention sur sa coupe de saké.

Toute l’assemblée se mit à rire. Une fois que les salutations furent faites, chacun prit sa place. Hinata vint s’asseoir à la droite de Naruto, à côté de Sakura. Sasuke faisait face au couple Nara. Sai et Ino se trouvaient en face du couple Uzumaki et à côté de Lee et Tenten. Choji et Karui se trouvaient en bout de table, en face de Kiba et Shino. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et ils prirent trois bouteilles de Saké supplémentaires, ainsi qu’un sirop à la lavande pour Ino, une boisson gazeuse avec une tranche de citron pour Hinata et une bouteille d’umeshu pour Sakura et Tenten. Sasuke leva un sourcil lorsqu’il entendit le choix de sa femme mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Au fait Naruto, je te trouve bien pâle, fit remarquer Sakura, tu n’aurais pas maigris ? »  
« C’est vrai, continua Ino, je te trouve fatigué. Hinata tu devrais l’obliger à rester au lit. »  
« Maintenant que j’y pense, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû t’obliger à venir… » se reprocha Shikamaru.  
« Ne vous en faites pas ! s’exclama Naruto en coupant tout le monde avec un rire nerveux. Cela me fait plaisir d’être ici, ça nous permet de changer d’air, aussi bien pour Hinata que pour moi ! »  
« Tu es sûr ? Tu as peut-être raté une occasion de pouvoir enfin le faire avec Hinata. »

Sai ne put éviter le poing destructeur d’Ino et la bouteille de Saké vide lancée par Sakura. Naruto s’était caché le visage avec une main tandis qu’Hinata avait le visage baissé, le regard fixé sur ses genoux tandis qu’elle essayait de calmer son rougissement. La serveuse dressa le couvert et apporta le plat de viande ainsi que le reste des ingrédients nécessaire. Souriant, elle referma la porte sur l’air gêné de tous les convives présents dans la pièce, excepté Sai.

« Ca va pas de parler comme ça ?! » cria Ino.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas chérie, je ne ferais pas comme Naruto, je ne te négligerais pas ainsi ! » se vanta Sai avec un petit sourire.

La monstre baffe que Sai ne vit pas venir suffit à l’envoyer valser à l’autre bout de la pièce. Tenten tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Ino qui était devenue aussi rouge qu’une pivoine.

« Ino, calme-toi, c’est mauvais pour ton bébé ! »  
« Qu’il arrive maintenant ou bien dans un mois, ça ne change plus grand-chose ! » rétorqua avec véhémence cette dernière en essayant de se libérer de Tenten.  
« Sai, tu es un homme qui aime vivre dangereusement ! » complimenta Choji quelque peu détaché sous le regard désespéré de Karui.  
« Ca n’a rien à voir, expliqua sa femme, c’est juste qu’il n’a pas encore acquis toutes les subtilités du langage. Tu l’aurais remarqué si tu n’étais pas autant intéressé par la viande devant toi. »  
« Faut-il encore qu’il les maîtrise un jour » se lamenta Ino.  
« Je suis d’accord avec Karui. » soutient Kiba amusé.  
« Je serais intéressé de savoir sur quelle partie de sa phrase tu es d’accord Kiba ? s’exprima Shino.  
« Hey si c’est pour m’enfoncer tu peux la remettre en sourdine direct ! »

Le petit échange fit doucement rire Hinata. Cette dernière semblait revivre parmi les convives. Elle discutait d’ailleurs activement avec Sakura sur les différentes méthodes d’éducation. Naruto l’observait du coin de l’œil sans rien dire, heureux que la conversation ait pris un tel tournant. Il aurait assez à faire lorsque Sakura déciderait de revenir à la charge concernant sa santé. Le repas battait son plein, les discussions fusant dans toute la pièce. Naruto se servit une énième coupe de Saké sous l’œil alerte de Rock Lee. Il n’avait pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas.

« Naruto, tu ne bois pas trop ? » demanda ce dernier préoccupé par le silence de son ami.  
« Tu ferais mieux de t’occuper de ta propre consommation, rétorqua Tenten, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener si t’es bourré. »

Alors que Lee se plaignait du manque d’attention et de gentillesse de son ex-coéquipière, Naruto se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Et plus le temps s’écoulait, plus il continuait de boire. Shikamaru et Sasuke avait remarqué depuis longtemps le comportement de leur ami mais n’osait rien dire. Ils voulaient trouver un moyen pour que ce dernier rentre chez lui mais ils savaient qu’Hinata voudrait l’accompagner et ils ne pouvaient se résigner à la priver d’un de ses rares moments de liberté…

« Au fait, s’interrogea Karui, vos enfants font-il déjà leur nuit ? »  
« Shikadai a hérité de son père, je devais le réveiller pour qu’il mange et ce dès le premier mois ! Il arrive sur son septième mois, il est en âge de faire ses nuits. J’ai eu de la chance ! » se félicita Temari.  
« Sarada commence doucement… mais ce n’est pas encore ça, expliqua Sakura, après tout elle n'est qu'à son deuxième mois, il lui arrive encore de se réveiller. »  
« Aah, je vous envie, la petite a hérité de son père, elle quémande à manger toutes les deux heures et ce malgré qu’elle ait cinq mois ! se lamenta Karui. Heureusement que ma mère et celle de Choji nous aide volontiers, je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu tenir le coup ! »  
« … Et toi Hinata ? » questionna Ino.  
« Et bien… Boruto ne fait toujours pas ses nuits… Naruto et moi devons nous relayer afin de s’occuper de lui. »  
« Naruto ? s’étonna Kiba. Mais mec tu n’es pas en mission le ¾ du temps ? »  
« Seulement la journée. » répondit Naruto en haussant des épaules.

A cet instant, toute la table se tût. Travailler la journée signifiait de 6h00 à parfois 23h00, tout le monde le savait. Les ninjas n’avaient pas le luxe de voir leur journée de travail fragmentées et régies par un horaire préétabli. L’implication de Naruto envers sa famille afin que son bébé ne manque de rien et que sa femme ne s’épuise pas était considérable. C’était plus sérieux que Shikamaru ne l’avait pensé. Il fallait qu’il ait une petite discussion avec Naruto.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais trop ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais essayer de déléguer ! » tenta Lee maladroitement.  
« Tout le monde n’a pas des parents sur lesquels se reposer. »

Et merde, songèrent en cœur Shikamaru et Sasuke.

« C-Ce que Lee-san essayait de dire, bégaya Hinata en sentant la tension de son époux, c’est que tu-nous pourrions essayer de trouver quelqu’un pour nous aider à nous occuper de Boruto. »  
« Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un d’autre s’occupe de notre enfant à notre place ! C’est mon devoir de l’éduquer et m’occuper de lui je suis son père ! » s’exclama Naruto en regardant Hinata, blessé par ses propos.  
« Je-Je sais bien, je ne disais pas- Enfin je ne faisais qu’expliquer les pensées de Lee ! »  
« Hey mec, calme-toi, on sait tous que tu es fatigué mais ce n’est pas une raison pour déverser ta frustration sur Hinata. Ce qu’on essaie de te dire, c’est que malgré le fait que tu sois orphelin et que tu veuilles élever ton enfant et être à ses côtés, c’est pas une raison pour niquer ta santé ! »  
« Kiba-kun ! » résonna la voix en colère de la jeune femme.  
« Je pense que personne ici n’a le droit de juger Naruto sur ce sujet et en parler de la sorte ne le fera pas changer d’avis. Les gens comme vous ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qu’il ressent. »

Pour la première fois du repas, Sasuke venait de parler instaurant un silence des plus complets, surprenant Sakura. Lui seul pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Naruto face à son enfant. Naruto possédait pour la première fois une famille, de sang et d’amour. Malgré ses liens d’amitié et son affection pour Konoha, rien au monde ne pouvait remplacer ce sentiment que d’avoir une famille, d’avoir sa propre famille. Et maintenant que Naruto connaissait cela, il lui était impensable de lâcher prise. Il lui faudrait du temps pour prendre du recul. Sasuke savait bien cela… depuis que Sarada était née, sa seule envie était de cacher sa femme et sa fille aux yeux du monde entier et de les accaparer… Mais lui savait faire la part des choses contrairement à Naruto. Le jeune homme prenait les choses trop à cœur et il lui faudrait du temps avant de se sentir assez confiant afin de lâcher prise…

« Sasuke-kun… » chuchota Sakura tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de son époux.  
« Naruto, je suis désolé ! » s’exclama Lee au bord des larmes.  
« Non, coupa Naruto, c’est moi qui suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, ni vous parler de la sorte à toi et à Hinata. Kiba a raison, la fatigue n’excuse en rien mon comportement. Encore une fois, je suis désolé… Je vais aller me rafraichir la tête. »

Hinata voulut l’accompagner, mais il posa une main sur son épaule afin de l’en empêcher avec un sourire fatigué. Une fois que Naruto fut partit, tous les regards se posèrent sur Kiba.

« T’es vraiment un boulet… » commenta calmement Shino.  
« Hey mais vous êtes pas bien ? Le mec perdait clairement son sang froid ! Et même avec Hinata- »  
« Kiba, la voix d’Hinata s’éleva lentement dans la pièce, il est normal de perdre son sang-froid lorsque l’on parle d’un sujet qui nous tient à cœur. Comme l’a dit Sasuke, personne ici, moi-même y compris, ne peut comprendre les sentiments de Naruto. La seule chose qu’il m’est possible de faire est de le soutenir et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. En ce qui concerne notre altercation, je te remercie du souci que tu me portes, mais il n’était pas à toi de juger si Naruto avait eu un comportement déplacé envers moi. Je suis bien à même de me défendre et le simple fait de penser que Naruto puisse me manquer de respect serait l’insulter. C’est pourquoi je te demanderai à l’avenir de te garder d’intervenir, ai-je été claire ? »

Kiba se gratta la tête, gêné d’être repris de la sorte, tout en s’excusant pour son comportement. Sasuke avait été impressionné par la froideur et le ton sans appel de la jeune femme à la voix habituellement si douce. Shikamaru quant à lui se trouvait conforter dans ses inquiétudes. Encore une fois, le couple Uzumaki avait brillé sur leur soutien mutuel et comme d’habitude, aucune dispute n’avait éclaté… ce qui signifiait que la tension ne cessait de grandir, menaçant d’exploser le jour où la goutte d’eau ferait déborder le vase. Sans le savoir, Kiba avait donné l’occasion à Naruto de pouvoir se soulager, de pouvoir pousser une gueulante, qui aurait été certes monumentale, mais nécessaire. Cependant, il s’était retenu, encore une fois, au dernier moment et Hinata qui détestait se donner en spectacle, avait évité le pire… Il ne voudrait pas être là le jour où le couple atteindrait sa limite… L’atmosphère auparavant si joviale était devenue glaciale. Personne n’osait reprendre la parole.

« Oh vous avez vu ! s’exclama soudain Ino en regardant par la fenêtre, un marchant ambulant ! »  
« Vous devriez aller y jeter un coup d’œil ! » encouragea Choji.  
« Tu es sûr ? » questionna Temari.  
« Ouais, on a besoin de se retrouver entre mecs, vos délires féminins ça passe 5 minutes. » répondit nonchalamment Shikamaru.

Alors qu’il s’attendait à recevoir un coup de poing sur la tête, il sentit simplement la main de sa femme se poser sur la sienne. Il l’observa alors qu’elle se penchait vers lui avec un petit sourire tout en lui soufflant un bref « Merci » avant de suivre Karui. Sasuke fit signe à Sakura d’y aller. Alors que Tenten aidait Ino à se relever avec Sai, Hinata s’arrêta net dans son élan malgré la main de Sakura sur son poignet.

« Naru-, »  
« T’inquiètes, je m’occupe de son cas. » répondit simplement Sasuke en agitant sa main droite dans le vent.  
« Ah, Sasuke arriverait-il à prononcer des phrases complètes une fois bourré ? » demanda Sai avec un sourire.  
« Je ferais pas le malin si j’étais toi. » avertit Shikamaru tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de saké.

Naruto réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, fronçant les sourcils face à l’absence des femmes. Alors qu’il allait demandait où se trouvait Hinata, il fut couper dans son élan par Kiba qui lui attrapa le cou et le força à s’assoir près de Sasuke.

« Allez mec, on est là pour s’amuser ! T’as pas touché à ton assiette depuis le début ! »  
« C’est que j’ai pas très f- »  
« Naruto qui n’a pas faim ? C’est aussi croyable qu’un Choji annonçant un régime ! » s’exclama Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! »  
« Mais on a jamais dis le contraire ! » rétorqua Kiba.  
« Juste un petit peu envelop- »  
« TOI TU LA BOUCLES ! » prévint Lee en se jetant sur Sai pour le faire taire manquant de tomber sur Shino.  
« Allez Dobe, mange, tu rates quelque chose. »  
« Pour que Sasuke exprime son contentement de manière aussi distincte c’est que la nourriture est vraiment délicieuse. »  
« Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de liberté avec moi Shikamaru. » lança Sasuke, un sourcil levé.

Tous se mirent à rire, l’alcool dénouant les langues, facilitant le contact. Naruto se laissa porter par cette bonne humeur ambiante malgré ses idées noires et vint à goûter pour la première fois depuis le début du repas ladite viande. Ses yeux se mirent soudain à briller sous le regard amusé mais soulagé de Sasuke. Naruto commença alors à manger de manière frénétique, presque boulimique.

« Oï Dobe, tâche de ne pas t’étouffer, si je te rends à Hinata mort, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »  
« Choji, tu voudrais pas lui filer un peu de ta viande ? »  
« Hm ?! Pourquoi je devrais faire ça Shikamaru ? »  
« Parce que tu lui as pris sa viande tout à l’heure ? » rétorqua innocemment Sai.  
« Sai, tu es vraiment époustouflant ! » admira Lee.  
« Je me demande comment tu fais pour être encore en vie… » marmonna Shikamaru.  
« Les inconscients ont plus de chance de rester en vie. » murmura Shino.  
« Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements ! »  
« CE NE SONT PAS DES ENCOURAGEMENTS ! » crièrent tous les hommes attablés en cœur.

Une heure passa, les femmes rejoignirent bientôt leur compagnon dans la pièce, maudissant le vendeur, ses babioles et ses manières de sagouin.

« Moi je le trouvais plutôt sympa ! »  
« Tu plaisantes Tenten ? Ses techniques de drague étaient aussi lourdes qu’une baleine échouée ! » s’exclama Ino.  
« Mais non voyons chérie, ne parle pas de toi ainsi ! »

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Sai essuya les coups de sa femme alors que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire.

« Sérieux, t’en rates jamais une ! » ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer Kiba.  
« Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de t’épouser… »  
« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raisons ignore, n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Pour une fois que tu dis un truc censé. » fit remarquer Shikamaru étonné.  
« Je suis d’accord avec Sai, jamais je ne me serais marié avec ce flemmard si j’avais écouté ma raison » taquina Temari.  
« Oï… »

Les filles rirent toutes en cœur, à part Sakura qui scrutait son mari du coin de l’œil. Dans son cas, que ce soit son cœur ou sa raison, tout son être l’avait exhorté à aimer Sasuke. Il n’y aurait pas pu en avoir d’autre…

« Tout le monde n’est pas comme Sakura ou Hinata, transit d’un amour fou depuis leur plus jeune âge. »  
« Oï Ino-buta ! Damate*- »

La main de Sasuke se posa sur son épaule, chose qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Elle attendit quelque seconde avant de prendre la main de son époux entre les siennes et la serrer contre elle. Naruto de son côté, s’était aperçu de l’absence d’Hinata. Il voulut poser la question à Sakura mais ce retint devant le spectacle que lui offrait ses deux amis. Et puis c’était le moment pour lui de se prouver que non, il n’était pas possessif envers Hinata ! Naruto se leva et tituba légèrement, ce qui fit ricaner Kiba. Alors qu’il ouvrait la porte, la voix de Shikamaru le retint.

« Oï, où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
« Aux toilettes, Monsieur le génie ! »  
« Naruto-kun a retrouvé sa répartie ! » se réjouit Lee les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Naruto roula des yeux et s’engouffra dans le couloir. Il manqua de renverser une serveuse qui passait à côté de lui et se confondit en excuses. Plus jamais il ne toucherait d’alcool de sa vie, il arrivait à peine à tenir debout ! Alors qu’il arrivait près des toilettes, il remarqua un visage familier à l’entrée du restaurant. Il s’agissait d’Hinata. Naruto voulut aller à sa rencontre lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’elle n’était pas seule. En face d’elle se trouvait Kō Hyuga, un homme séduisant qui était attaché à Hinata et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Naruto n’avait rien contre lui mais l’avait toujours soupçonné de nourrir des sentiments qui dépassaient le respect et la bienséance à l’égard d’Hinata. Se cachant dans un coin, il les observa pendant de longues minutes. Il observa le sourire radieux que lui offrait Hinata. Il observa la façon dont elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il observa la main de Kō se poser avec délicatesse sur l’épaule de sa compagne sans que celle-ci ne chercher à se dégager de son étreinte. Il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde et démesurée au fur et à mesure qu’il restait planté là à les regarder. Sa bonne humeur n’avait duré qu’un temps, il faisait de nouveau face à ses incertitudes. Hinata l’aimait, oui mais… Il s’occupait de son fils, oui mais… Il savait que sa femme tenait à lui, oui mais… Elle essayait de le comprendre, oui mais… Personne ne pouvait le comprendre et pour être honnête, Naruto se sentait profondément seul depuis la naissance de son fils. Toutes sortes de questions vinrent se mélanger dans sa tête tandis qu’il continuait de fixer Hinata, dans sa magnifique robe qui avantageait sa silhouette… laissant à Kō le loisir de pouvoir l’admirer. Il ne sût combien de temps s’était écoulé lorsqu’Hinata quitta enfin Kō pour entrer de nouveau dans le restaurant. Se cachant, il attendit qu’elle passe près de lui pour la surprendre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais Hime ? »  
« N-Naruto-kun ! sursauta Hinata en se retournant. Tu m’as fais peur. Je ne t’avais pas vu »  
« Tu ne m’as pas répondu. »

Le sourire d’Hinata disparut aussitôt. Elle resta silencieuse devant le ton sec qu’employait Naruto. Ses yeux bleu étaient devenus tellement sombres qu’ils effrayaient quelque peu Hinata. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu dans cet état. Lentement, elle leva sa main qu’elle posa délicatement sur la joue de son mari qui n’avait pas cessé de la regarder un seul instant. Un silence pesant s’installa entre eux jusqu’à ce que Naruto approche sa main droite de celle de sa femme posée sur sa joue. Hinata esquissa un doux sourire.

« Narut- »  
« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?! »

Brusquement, Naruto agrippa le poignet d’Hinata et la colla contre le mur. Hinata déglutit face au regard désespéré que lui lançait Naruto. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son époux. Resserrant sa prise, Hinata ne put réprimer une expression douloureuse face à la pression exercée sur son poignet. Cependant elle pouvait affirmer que même à cet instant, Naruto usait de tout son self-control pour ne pas la blesser. A dire vrai, elle était sûre que l’Uzumaki n’avait aucune intention de lui faire quoique ce soit. Malgré le corps puissant devant elle, malgré sa poigne, malgré son aura menaçante, les yeux de son mari trahissaient une tristesse et une insécurité qui contredisaient cruellement son langage corporel.

« Hinata, répond à la fin- »  
« Naruto, où es-tu bon sa- »

Sasuke resta interdit face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il pouvait ressentir le chakra de Kurama, ainsi que l’aura meurtrière que dégageait son meilleur ami. La position dans laquelle il venait de surprendre le couple Uzumaki laissait supposer une dispute sans précédent. Comment, pourquoi ? Dix minutes plutôt ils avaient réussi à changer l’état d’esprit de Naruto, alors pourquoi ce dernier était-il dans cet état ?! Naruto sembla se réveiller d’une sorte de transe suite à l’intervention de Sasuke et il fut horrifié par les marques qu’il venait de laisser sur le poignet d’Hinata… Il la relâcha brutalement, trop brutalement, et s’éloigna d’elle comme si il venait de toucher à quelque chose qui l’avait brûlé. Hinata tenta de s’approcher de lui tout en massant son poignet endolori.

« Naruto… » appela-t-elle doucement.  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas, c’est juste que tu mettais du temps à revenir alors j’ai pensé- »  
« Ce n’est rien, tu as bien fait, souffla Naruto le regard vissé sur sa main droite. Je crois que je vais y aller. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Naruto-kun ! »  
« Tiens Hinata, tu pourras payer avec. » lâcha le blond la mâchoire serrée en donnant son porte monnaie à sa femme avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.  
« Naruto !! »

Les appels désespérés d’Hinata n’y firent rien. Naruto disparut sans se retourner, partant le plus loin possible de cet endroit, partant le plus loin possible d’Hinata… Il songea un instant à retourner chez lui, mais il ne savait pas s’il avait le courage d’affronter sa femme. Non, le mieux était qu’il trouve un coin tranquille pour se remettre de l’ordre dans les idées, pour qu’il se frappe un bon coup et qu’il redevienne le Naruto que tout le monde connaissait. Pour que plus jamais, il n’ait ce genre de comportement.

 

• • • • • •  ~~ _NH_~~  • • • • • •

 

Naruto tomba par terre, épuisé. Il s’était astreint à un entraînement titanesque afin de se vider la tête. Couvert d’ecchymoses, il essaya de se relever sans grand succès. Le soleil commençait à se lever et malgré toute la fatigue qui l’habitait, Naruto se sentit coupable de n’être pas rentré chez lui hier soir après l’altercation qu’il avait eu avec Hinata. La pauvre devait certainement être morte d’inquiétude. Et il l’avait laissé seule s’occuper de Boruto… Il avait été minable. Il s’était comporté comme un gamin ayant fait une bêtise et qui avait fui la maison familiale afin de ne pas se faire gronder.

« Le grand Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui s’est battu contre Madara Uchiha, Kaguya et Toneri Õtsutsuki, n’a pas le courage d’affronter sa femme et d’assumer ses actes ! Haha… c’est risible… » prononça-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

_Franchement gamin, ce qui est risible c’est ton état. Sérieusement tu t’es regardé ? T’as épuisé la quasi-totalité de ton chakra et ne compte pas sur moi pour t’en refiler si c’est pour que tu l’utilises ainsi !_

Naruto se contenta d’écouter une nouvelle fois les remontrances de Kurama sans prononcer un mot. Le renard ne s’était pas arrêté une seule fois depuis qu’il avait quitté le restaurant à la hâte. Il avait couru le plus loin possible et une fois qu’il avait jugé s’être assez éloigné du village, il avait cherché un endroit tranquille et isolé pour y vider toute sa colère, toute son énergie… la clairière ressemblait désormais plus à un champ de bataille qu’au havre de paix qu’elle avait été jadis. La terre y était désormais retournée, des trous parsemaient le sol et les arbres aux alentours étaient arrachés, comme si une tempête d’une violence sans nom s’était abattue durant la nuit.

_Gamin, il faudrait vraiment que tu parles à quelqu’un…_

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, je me sens déjà mieux ! » affirma l’Uzumaki en se relevant péniblement.

Le silence de Kurama lui indiqua que le renard n’était pas dupe et qu’il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui racontait le jeune homme. Naruto s’approcha en vacillant d’une petite rivière tout en se déshabillant. Il plongea dans l’eau glacée, grimaçant lorsqu’il sentit ses muscles endoloris se contracter à cause du froid. Il n’y resta que quelques minutes, juste le temps de se laver un peu, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord de rive, jambes croisées, mains sur les genoux et yeux fermés. L’eau fraîche avait apaisé son esprit et il sentait que le moment pour méditer, restructurer le peu de chakra qui lui restait et canaliser un semblant d’énergie naturelle était propice. Il arriva après de longues minutes à maîtriser les frissons qui parcouraient son corps et ne sentit presque plus la fine bise qui mordait son épiderme. Seules ses lèvres légèrement bleutés témoignaient du froid qui l’habitait. Repousser ses limites, retrouver un esprit sain, calmer ses doutes et ce sentiment de solitude profond… Tel était le mantra qu’il répétait sans cesse dans le silence le plus assourdissant. Les heures passèrent, les rayons du soleil avaient enfin percé, illuminant le corps de Naruto, le réchauffant au fur et à mesure que l’astre montait dans le ciel clair de septembre. Cependant, malgré son calme apparent, Naruto n’arrivait pas à trouver un semblant de quiétude. Quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt l’étouffait. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lentement il leva la tête, observant avec absence les nuages d’un blanc immaculé. Il n’avait pas trouvé la paix intérieure qu’il souhaitait, mais se sentait déjà mieux, il avait une vision plus concrète de ses tourments et avait réfléchi au comportement qu’il avait eu envers Hinata. Lentement, il se releva ignorant la tension de ses muscles dorsaux et se dirigea vers ses habits. Alors qu’il finissait de zipper sa veste, un ninja apparut devant lui.

« Naruto-san ! Hokage-sama vous cherche depuis hier soir ! »  
« Ah, Gomen, répondit simplement Naruto en se grattant l’arrière de la tête, c’est vrai que j’avais demandé à le voir. »  
« Même Hinata-sama ne savait pas où vous trouver ! »  
« C’est que… J-J’ai oublié de lui dire que je partais m’entraîner. » répondit-il embarrassé.

L’homme en face de lui se contenta de secouer de la tête, un air désapprobateur collé au visage et lui demanda de le suivre. Naruto sentait déjà un mal de tête se profiler à l’horizon. Dire qu’il avait, quelques secondes auparavant, retrouvé un semblant de paix, voilà qu’il s’apprêtait à subir un interrogatoire. Naruto se retint de jurer. Non vraiment, ce n’était pas sa semaine… Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village. Alors qu’ils arpentaient les rues en direction du bâtiment où se trouvait l’Hokage, Naruto priait tous les saints de ne croiser aucun de ses camarades avec qui il avait « festoyé » la veille. Il savait que la confrontation serait inévitable, mais s’il pouvait la repousser, cela l’arrangerait ! Mentalement, il se maudit une nouvelle fois d’avoir laissé Hinata seule gérer une telle situation. Naruto savait à quel point sa femme détestait ce genre de chose, cela avait dû la mettre extrêmement mal à l’aise...

_Père indigne, mari indigne… tu les collectionnes décidément ! On est bien loin du Naruto scintillant, imbattable et au courage sans faille ! Non décidément, tu sais prendre les choses en main et assumer tes responsabilités avec brio. Tu es d’un soutien exemplaire !_

Naruto se massa les tempes, supportant mentalement les moqueries de Kurama qui riait de sa propre tirade. Il se contenta de lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir tout cela et qu’il s’en voulait déjà suffisamment, ce n’était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

_Excuse-moi, vu dans l’état émotionnel, psychologique et physique dans lequel tu te trouves depuis pas mal de temps et particulièrement aujourd’hui, je me suis dis que t’avais dû changer de bord et que tu t’étais converti au masochisme._

Naruto se retint de justesse de se frapper la tête contre un mur. C’était le monde à l’envers ! D’habitude c’était lui qui balançait ce genre de tirade et énervait Kurama, pas l’inverse ! Mine de rien, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le renard avait beau dire, Naruto savait que ce dernier essayait de lui redonner le moral. Il s’en était voulu après la guerre d’avoir gardé Kurama au fond de lui et de ne pas lui avoir rendu sa liberté, mais sa présence comptait beaucoup pour le jeune homme. Même si ses méthodes laissaient à désirer… mais après tout, Kurama était un grand timide, il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

_Un mot de plus et je te fais la peau… Toute cette mièvrerie me donne la gerbe._

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de rire légèrement, ce qui attira l’attention de l’homme marchant devant lui. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement tandis que Naruto s’évertuait à observer quelque chose dans la direction opposée, feignant ainsi l’ignorance la plus totale. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Kakashi et Naruto eut juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant que le ninja ouvre la porte.

« Hokage-sama, je vous amène Naruto Uzumaki. »  
« Merci, vous pouvez disposer. »

L’homme hocha rapidement de la tête avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Naruto seul avec Kakashi… Le dit Hokage observait son ancien élève les sourcils froncés pendant que ce dernier se dandinait légèrement sur place, le regard obstinément fixé sur un point qui se trouvait au-dessus de la tête de Kakashi.

« Naruto… soupira Kakashi, tu peux m’expliquer ce qui t’as pris de quitter le village ainsi ? »  
« Aah, je suis désolé. J’ai eu… besoin de m’entraîner ! »  
« Sans en toucher un mot à ta femme ? »  
« Eh… J’ai-j’ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête, j’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui dire. »  
« Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Tu es prétendant au titre d’Hokage et même si la paix entre les différentes nations demeure, il subsiste toujours des ninjas qui veulent se venger des héros de la Guerre. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais été attaqué ? »  
« Ca va, ca va ! J’ai compris, je me suis déjà excusé et je ne recommencerai plus, c’est suffisant ? »

Kakashi croisa ses mains devant son visage, retenant un énième soupir. Déjà qu’il avait de la paperasse par-dessus la tête, si en plus il devait faire surveiller le moindre faits et geste de Naruto en plus de se soucier de sa propre protection, il ne donnait pas cher de ses vieux os.

« C’est tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ? »  
« …Non. Je t’avais promis que je t’accorderai un moment pour discuter, même si j’ai eu un mal fou à mettre la main sur toi. C’était au sujet de tes missions n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui… Je souhaiterai, si possible, prendre des vacances. Je trime depuis la naissance de Boruto, j’enchaîne les missions, cela fait plus de 5 moins que je n’ai pas pris un jour de congé et, même si cela me tue de le reconnaître, je sens que je suis à bout. J’ai besoin de me reposer… »  
« C’est vrai que je ne t’ai pas ménagé et que je ne me suis pas aperçu à quel point tu tirais sur la corde… J’aurais dû être plus attentif, surtout en te connaissant, je sais d’expérience que tu n’es pas quelqu’un qui se ménage de lui-même. Cependant je tiens à ce que tu saches que les missions qui t’ont été confiées auraient difficilement pu être exécutées par une autre personne car, par le biais de celles-ci, j’essaie de t’imposer aux yeux des hauts dignitaires et des autres pays comme mon successeur légitime.   
« J’en suis conscient et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Kakashi s’en voulait de ne pas s’en être rendu compte plutôt. Il avait pris l’énergie de son ancien élève pour acquise sans se soucier de l’impact physique que cela pouvait avoir sur lui. Il en oubliait parfois que Naruto était comme les autres et avait besoin de repos…

« Je ne suis pas contre que tu prennes une, voir deux semaines de vacances. Mais j’aurais absolument besoin de toi pour la mission dont je t’ai brièvement parlé. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je suis désolé de te demander ça alors que je viens de te promettre des vacances. Dans deux jours je reçois un haut dignitaire. J’ai besoin de son consentement sur un projet vu qu’il serait d’accord d’en financer la grande majorité. Il est accompagné par sa fille qui a demandé à ce que le héros de Konoha passe la journée auprès d’elle et lui fasse visiter le village. J’ai essayé de l’en dissuader, mais j’ai bien vu que cela contrariait son père et si elle reste avec nous lors des négociations, j’ai peur qu’elle se comporte en enfant gâtée. »  
« Je vois… Je n’ai pas le choix ! J’exécuterai la mission. »  
« Naruto, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me sauves la vie. Prend ta journée demain, repose-toi un peu. La mission se déroule après-demain, soit à 7h00 précise dans mon bureau. En ce qui concerne tes vacances, prend tes congés jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Il se peut que je fasse appel à toi selon l’urgence, je ne peux pas t’assurer des vacances complètes sans interruption de ma part. C’est pour cela que je préfère t’appeler que lorsque la situation l’exigera. »  
« C’est bien suffisant, je vous en remercie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais au rendez-vous, contentez-vous de venir à l’heure cette fois. » répondit Naruto avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

Kakashi ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant son impertinence. Naruto quitta l’office, heureux de pouvoir enfin souffler. L’entrevue s’était déroulée mieux qu’il ne l’avait pensé malgré les remontrances de Kakashi. Il se faisait une joie d’annoncer la nouvelle à Hinata !

S’arrêtant au beau milieu du corridor, sa bonne humeur disparut soudainement… Hinata… Il n’était pas sûr que cette dernière l’accueille à bras ouvert après son escapade d’un soir. A sa place, il serait furieux et mort d’inquiétude si elle avait disparu sans un mot. Naruto déglutit difficilement. Malgré tous ses combats, tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre, affronter Hinata avait quelque chose d’effrayant. D’autant plus qu’il était en tort et n’avait aucune excuse valable. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu’il avait vu rouge quand il l’avait surpris parler à Ko ? Qu’il n’avait réussi à gérer sa jalousie mal placée ? Plutôt mourir. Naruto soupira lourdement, il préférait encore se battre contre cent Madara que de subir la colère froide de sa femme. Serrant les poings, Naruto reprit sa marche, déterminé. Il avait merdé et il devait en accepter les conséquences. Ce ne serait qu’un mauvais moment à passer après tout. L’avantage avec Hinata, c’est qu’elle ne lui en voulait jamais bien longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas le conflit.

_Ca ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’est pas capable d’entrer en confrontation s’il le faut !_

Naruto ne pouvait qu’approuver les propos de Kurama. Lorsque le clan Hyuga avait découvert qu’Hinata était enceinte, les anciens avaient convoqué une monstrueuse assemblée pour déterminer où se passerait l’accouchement, qui s’occuperait de l’enfant, quel serait son parrain, quel maître s’occuperait de son entraînement… Avant que Naruto n’ait pu protester, Hinata était rentrée dans une colère noire. Il était hors de question que le clan qui l’avait quasiment répudié ait son mot à dire sur le sort de son bébé. Elle avait acquis sa liberté et son indépendance depuis longtemps, ce n’était certainement pas pour que les anciens les lui volent dès la première occasion. La dispute fut violente ce jour là. Les anciens n’avaient pas supporté son affront et alors que Hiashi, son père, et Naruto essayaient de calmer le jeu, ils avaient tranché. Aucune aide de la part du clan ne serait apportée au couple Uzumaki. Ces derniers ne pourraient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Il était également hors de question qu’Hinata demande à ce que le bébé soit gardé par son père ou sa sœur puisque ces derniers portaient sur leurs épaules de lourdes responsabilités et que leur emploi du temps était bien trop chargé. Sur le coup de la colère Hinata avait accepté et Naruto avait approuvé le choix de sa femme, mettant un terme à la réunion. Il ne put s’empêcher de secouer la tête. Naruto savait qu’Hinata s’en voulait, surtout depuis que Boruto était né et qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation. Naruto courant à droite à gauche, Hinata devant s’occuper du bébé et répondre aux exigences du clan malgré le fait qu’elle soit devenue mère. Les anciens ne faisaient preuve d’aucune pitié. Même si Hiashi téléphonait de temps à temps à sa fille pour s’assurer de sa santé et que les deux sœurs s’arrangeaient pour se voir et passer un après-midi ensemble, le couple Uzumaki s’était effectivement retrouvé seul. Naruto avait été le seul à ne pas avoir regretté ce choix malgré les difficultés qui étaient apparues. Au contraire, il avait été conforté dans sa décision après la naissance de Boruto. Il lui était devenu impensable de songer à se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre que lui ou sa femme pour s’occuper de son enfant. Il n’aurait de ce fait pas supporté que la famille Hyuga intervienne, comme il ne supporterait pas qu’une nounou joue le rôle d’une maman de substitution, même aujourd’hui. S’il le faisait, il aurait l’impression d’abandonner son enfant… Et ça, il en était hors de question.

La lumière du jour l’aveugla soudainement le coupant dans ses pensées. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait traversé tout le bâtiment jusqu’à la sortie. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, inspirant aussi fort qu’il le put avant de redresser la tête et continuer sa route. L’immense horloge de la ville sonna 15h00. Il allait rentrer chez lui, se confondre en excuses et promettre que plus jamais une situation pareille ne se reproduirait. Il dormirait très certainement sur le canapé ce soir mais il survivrait. Alors qu’il prenait une intersection, des voix familières parvinrent jusqu’à ces oreilles. Il se stoppa net, se collant au mur avant de jeter un rapide coup d’œil discret. Là, à quelques mètres, se tenaient Sakura, Temari et Ino. Réfléchis, REFLECHIS, s’ordonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, pas maintenant ! Il ne fallait pas qu’elles le voient ou alors il aurait droit à un interrogatoire ainsi qu’un aller simple et gratuit de la part de Sakura à la morgue. Heureusement pour lui, elles semblaient bien trop occupées pour avoir remarqué sa présence. Doucement, il recula de quelques pas avant de prendre une petite ruelle isolée. Cela rallongeait son trajet, mais au moins il serait tranqu-

« Osoi !* »

Avant que Naruto n’ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il fut projeté en avant par un coup puissant dans le dos. Manquant de perdre l’équilibre, il arriva tant bien que mal à se rattraper, mais alors qu’il se retournait, il fut empoigné par le col et collé au mur, claquant l’arrière de sa tête violemment. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement et il tenta de respirer à nouveau tout en agrippant la main de son adversaire.

« Alors Dobe, on essaye de filer en douce ? »  
« S-Sasuke ? Mais qu’est-ce qu- PUTAIN ENFOIRE T’AURAIS PU Y ALLER MOINS FORT ! »  
« Si tu trouves encore le moyen d’être aussi bruyant c’est que tout va bien. »  
« Tain, ça fait la deuxième fois en deux jours, ça t’amuse de me coller aux murs de Konoha ? »  
« Et toi ça t’amuse de planter tout le monde, surtout ta femme, et de disparaître pendant une journée ? »

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Il relâcha sa prise sur la main de Sasuke, laissant son bras retomber mollement à ses côtés sous le regard pénétrant de l’Uchiha.

« Tch, tu t’es affaibli en tout cas, tu n’as même pas été capable de remarquer ma présence alors que je n’avais même pas pris la peine de cacher mon chakra. »  
« Ca va, pas la peine de le répéter, marmonna Naruto, je suis assez grand pour m’en être rendu compte. »

Sasuke attendit quelques minutes avant de lâcher l’Uzumaki qui ne semblait montrer aucun signe de résistance.

« Tu ne cherches pas à t’enfuir ? »  
« Si c’est pour que tu me claques la tête de nouveau contre un mur, non merci… »  
« … Enfin, je comprends que tu ais voulu éviter Sakura, elle t’aurait étripé. »

Naruto sentit les poils de sa nuque se lever et eut du mal à réprimer un frisson d’effroi sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Il fallait que ce dernier ait d’ailleurs une petite discussion avec le blond…

« Naruto, il faut qu’on parle. »  
« Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je comptais aller voir Hinata… »  
« Maintenant ou dans trois heures, ça ne changera pas le fait que tu te sois tiré comme un voleur. »  
« T’es vraiment obligé de présenter la chose comme ça… ? » râla Naruto en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Soudain le ventre de Naruto se mit à crier famine. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le regard dubitatif de Sasuke qui n’arrivait pas à croire que cet abruti ait pu passer une journée sans avoir eu la présence d’esprit de manger.

« Hn… Viens on va chez Ichiraku. »

Le ton qu’avait employé Sasuke était sans appel et Naruto sut qu’il n’était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui. Non pas qu’il ne voulait pas parler à l’Uchiha, mais cela tombait au mauvais moment. Il s’était résolu à parler à Hinata, pas à son meilleur ami… D’ailleurs, il ne voyait même pas ce qu’il pourrait lui dire car lui-même n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait précisément et pourquoi. Décidément, les choses n’allaient pas dans le sens qu’il souhaitait. Il suivit l’Uchiha, les mains au fond des poches, qui emprunta un nombre incalculable de ruelles pour éviter de passer par les grandes allées et ainsi minimiser le risque de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il avait réussi à attraper l’Uzumaki, ce n’était pas pour que quelqu’un sabote l’occasion en or qu’il avait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ils finirent par arriver à Ichiraku. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de risque qu’ils rencontrent un de leurs camarades. Sasuke et Naruto s’attablèrent à une petite table au fond du restaurant, loin des regards.

« Konnichiwa ! salua Ayame. Qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »  
« Un bol de ramen Tonkotsu*, taille maximum et une bouteille d’eau.» demanda simplement Sasuke.

Ayame se contenta de noter, leur offrant un magnifique sourire avant de partir en cuisine, annonçant la commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle apporta l’eau ainsi que deux verres. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s’étaient pas encore adressé la parole. Sasuke ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation et le mutisme de Naruto n’arrangerait rien à l’affaire. D’habitude c’était Naruto qui le forçait à parler ou débutait la conversation, pas le contraire ! Il fallut attendre que la jeune fille leur apporte le plat que Sasuke avait commandé pour que Naruto prenne la parole.

« Tu manges pas teme* ? »  
« Naruto, il est 15h40, tu es le seul abruti à avoir le ventre vide, les gens normaux eux mangent vers midi. »  
« Sauf quand t’es en mission toute la journée, j’ai dû m’adapter, je n’avais pas toujours le temps. Et je t’arrête tout de suite, prévint-il tout en soufflant sur ses nouilles, c’est pas la peine de radoter et de dire que j’en fais trop. Je suis allé voir Kakashi et je suis désormais presque en vacances. »  
« Comment ça presque en vacances ? »  
« Ben, Naruto s’arrêta un instant afin d’avaler sa nourriture, Kakashi aura peut-être besoin de moi selon la situation donc je dois rester disponible. Mais grosso modo je suis quand même en vacances, je ne travaille plus tous les jours. »  
« Parce que tu travaillais tous les jours ?! »

Naruto s’arrêta de manger et observa Sasuke de manière incrédule. Le jeune homme devant lui avait failli se lever de sa chaise et avait haussé le ton de manière inhabituelle. Sasuke passa une main sur son visage, usant de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas frapper l’abruti qui était devant lui.

« Tch, franchement, tu devrais apprendre à connaître tes propres limites Dobe ! »  
« Hinata ne travaille plus et n’était plus en mesure d’effectuer des missions bien avant la naissance de Boruto, sa grossesse la forçait à rester souvent allongée, et on avait besoin d’argent. Tu sais bien qu’Hinata ne possède aucun héritage ; même si son père continue de négocier la chose avec les anciens ; et que son clan refuse de l’aider. Et même si la maison dans laquelle nous habitons est un cadeau que j’ai reçu par le village de par les services que je lui ai rendu, mes économies ne suffisaient pas à offrir à Hinata le confort dont elle bénéficiait lorsqu’elle habitait chez les Hyuga. Je voulais qu’elle et le bébé ne manque de rien » expliqua Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Mais enfin Naruto ! Tu sais très bien qu’Hinata n’en a rien à foutre de tout ça ! »  
« Sakura aussi n’en à rien à faire et il me semble que toi aussi tu te sois tué à la tâche pour la combler matériellement. La seule différence avec moi est que toi, t’avais réussi à prévoir le coup avant la naissance de Sarada. Moi j’ai été trop occupé pour cela… »

Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire à cela et regarda Naruto manger ses nouilles. Il est vrai que comparé à son ami, il avait pu profiter de l’héritage matériel et financier que lui avait légué ses parents. Kakashi s’était employé à ce que cela revienne de droit au jeune homme après son retour au village. Comme il n’était pas souvent à Konoha, il avait pu installer Sakura dans leur nouvelle demeure et avec son salaire de médic-nin, elle arrivait largement à subvenir à ses besoins seule. Sasuke quant à lui, ayant besoin de peu, lui reversait la moitié de ce qu’il gagnait pendant ses missions. Il était donc vrai qu’ils avaient pu amasser une somme confortable pour permettre à Sakura et Sasuke de prendre congé de leurs obligations respectives lors de la naissance de leur fille.

« De plus, c’est pas comme si je demandais à être envoyer en mission par plaisir. Tu sais que Kakashi veut faire de moi son successeur. J’ai donc besoin que les hauts placés de Konoha et des autres pays me rencontrent et me voient souvent afin de leur prouver ma valeur. Malgré le fait que tout le monde connaisse mon nom après ce qu’il s’est passé durant la Grande Guerre, ce n’est pas suffisant pour faire de moi un Hokage. Hinata le sait, cela a été décidé d’un commun accord. D’un côté je gagne à présent largement assez pour subvenir à nos besoins et de l’autre je me fais une réputation. »  
« Au prix de ta santé et de ton couple. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Naruto de rester silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Sasuke. Le pire était qu’il ne se rendait peut-être pas compte à quel point il avait raison. Il était devenu, jaloux, possessif, agressif, susceptible…

_Quel merveilleux mari tu fais là !_

« Je vois que Kurama t’offre un soutien sans faille. »

_DIS A L’UCHIHA DE DEGAGER DE LA, J’AI PAS SIGNE POUR AVOIR UN COLOCATAIRE !_

Naruto et Sasuke ne purent s’empêcher de rire suite à la remarque du démon. Le silence reprit pourtant bientôt sa place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke ne savait pas comment faire pour aider Naruto, ce dernier n’essayait même pas d’attraper la main que l’Uchiha tendait désespérément.

« Et donc… tenta malgré tout Sasuke, ce qu’il s’est passé hier avec Hinata, quand je vous ai surpris… tu peux m’expliquer ? »  
« Aah, j’ai merdé. L’alcool mélangé à la fatigue, les missions à répétition, la discussion sur la garde des enfants… j’ai simplement pété les plombs et j’ai eu besoin de prendre du recul. »  
« Tu ne m’apprends rien de nouveau, ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi sur Hinata ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose, alors quoi ? »  
« Ne t’inquiètes pas, cette petite escapade m’a fait un bien fou, à partir de maintenant, tout ira pour le mieux ! »

Même aux oreilles de Naruto, cette phrase sonnait faux. Sasuke comprit que même le jeune homme ne croyait pas en ce qu’il venait de dire mais essayait par tous les moyens d’écourter la conversation. Devant le comportement de son ami l’Uchiha décida d’en rester là. Ce dernier devait se sentir suffisamment mal et ruminer des pensées qui étaient encore inconnues de Sasuke, il ne voulait pas que Naruto sorte d’ici dans un état d’esprit plus misérable qu’il ne l’avait trouvé. Si cela était encore possible… Alors le jeune Uchiha changea de sujet de conversation. Les deux amis se remémorèrent le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble durant leurs jeunes années. Naruto taquina Sasuke sur le comportement qu’il avait jeune avec Sakura mais se retrouva bien dans l’embarras quand son ami lui rappela à quel point ce dernier avait été aveugle avec Hinata. Cependant aucun des deux ne purent se moquer du temps que mit l’autre à sortir enfin avec les deux jeunes filles. La pudeur de Sasuke et la lenteur de Naruto rivalisaient l’une avec l’autre. Lorsqu’ils sortirent tous deux du restaurant, l’horloge avait déjà sonné 18h45. Naruto remercia encore une fois Sasuke de lui avoir offert à manger. Ce dernier se contenta de lui rétorquer que de toute façon, il n’aurait pas pu payer puisqu’il avait donné son argent à sa femme. Gêné, l’Uzumaki se contenta de se gratter l’arrière de la tête, lui assurant qu’il lui revaudrait ça. Tous deux se fixèrent de longues secondes avant que Naruto offre à l’Uchiha un bref signe de tête avant de le quitter, bien décidé à retourner chez lui. Sasuke se contenta d’observer Naruto partir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et pouvait parier que Naruto et lui se reverrait bientôt. A la différence que la prochaine fois, il ne se ménagerait pas pour lui faire cracher le morceau. En attendant, il devait rentrer chez lui et affronter la colère de sa femme, il était parti sans rien dire tout à l’heure… Sasuke soupira, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

De son côté et ce après de longues minutes de marche, Naruto put enfin apercevoir le toit de sa maison. Cependant, il avait l’impression que ses pas devenaient de plus en plus lourds au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de la demeure. Il se demandait quelle allait être la réaction d’Hinata… Une fois arrivé devant la porte il chercha dans les poches de sa veste et de son pantalon pour trouver ses clés. Bien sûr, il fallait qu’elles ne soient pas avec lui ! Il retint un soupir de pure frustration avant d’observer la poignée de la porte avec insistance. Lentement il amena sa main vers le dit objet. Si ça se trouve… Hinata n’avait pas fermé la porte à clé. Si elle l’était, cela voulait clairement dire qu’il pouvait songer au divo- *clic* La porte s’ouvrit lentement. A cet instant Naruto ne savait pas s’il se sentait soulagé où anxieux. Refermant derrière lui, il lança un faible « Tadaima » pendant qu’il enlevait ses chaussures. Le silence régnait dans l’appartement. Ce dernier était baigné dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. Il avança prudemment, scrutant la cuisine et le salon. Il avança près des canapés, les sourcils froncés. Etrange, Hinata l’attendait toujours ici.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à sa femme qui arrivait depuis le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle s’arrêta à un mètre environ de lui. Son visage était dans la pénombre alors que le reste de son corps était éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Sa voix était rauque, plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée. Les bras croisés, elle attendait la réponse de son mari.

« Hime… » tenta Naruto en s’avançant vers elle, la main tendue.

La violence avec laquelle Hinata repoussa sa main fit reculer Naruto, choqué, alors qu’Hinata s’avançait de nouveau vers lui.

« Je t’ai demandé où tu étais ! » La voix de la jeune femme se cassa lorsqu’elle parla pour la seconde fois. C’est alors qu’il le vit. Le visage d’Hinata entra dans la lumière et le cœur de Naruto se resserra en même temps que sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et son visage marqué par les larmes qu’elle avait versé. Des micros coupures ornaient sa lèvre inférieure à force de l’avoir trop mordue et sa frange d’habitude si droite partait dans tous les sens. A cet instant précis, Naruto se haïssait. Il se détestait tellement qu’il aurait pu se jeter depuis la vallée de la fin afin d’y rester. Tremblant, il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit, alors, il tendit une nouvelle fois sa main vers le visage d’Hinata qui le repoussa à nouveau.

« J’étais morte d’inquiétude ! des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Tu étais dans un tel état, quand je suis rentrée tu n’étais pas là et , l’Hokage te cherchait et je ne savais pas où tu étais, s’il t’était arrivé quelque chose, tu n’es pas rentré, où tu étais !? »

Hinata n’arrivait pas à former une phrase complète, peinant à trouver le souffle nécessaire pour y arriver. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il voyait Hinata craquer, et tout était de sa faute. C’était pire que tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il en s’approchant à nouveau d’Hinata.  
« Répond-moi ! » cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il attrapa son bras gauche alors qu’elle usait de toute sa force pour le repousser. Sa main droite sur le torse de son mari, elle essayait désespérément de le faire reculer alors que sa main gauche avait agrippé inconsciemment la manche de sa veste. Naruto passa son bras gauche autour de son cou, la prenant par l’épaule tout en l’attirant contre lui. Hinata tenta de se soustraire à l’étreinte mais bien vite, elle se colla encore plus contre le corps de son époux, posant ses deux mains sur son dos afin de le rapprocher. Ils se laissèrent tomber à même le sol, enlacés comme jamais. Naruto retenait ses larmes, son menton reposant sur le haut de la tête de sa femme, il lui caressait les cheveux sans cessez de s’excuser.

« Hinata, je suis désolé, calme toi, je suis désolé, arrête de pleurer, respire, je suis là, calme toi. »

La jeune femme inspira profondément le parfum de son mari, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle n’arrivait à retenir ses larmes, mélange de soulagement et de frustration. Elle se sentait ridicule d’avoir réagit ainsi. Au début, elle voulait simplement discuter avec Naruto quand ce dernier rentrerait, aussi calmement que possible. Mais, lorsqu’elle l’avait aperçu de dos, toute la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, la peur qui l’avait étreint depuis qu’elle l’avait vu s’enfuir du restaurant, ainsi que la frustration de ne pas comprendre son mari pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient mariés, s’étaient mélangées et elle n’avait pas pu se maîtriser. Naruto passa sa main sur la joue d’Hinata pour sécher ses larmes. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa femme, cette dernière se jeta à son cou, l’embrassant désespérément. Il entendit au loin les pleurs de son fils mais il n’arrivait pas à se détacher d’Hinata. Cette dernière, bien trop occupée à sentir son mari contre elle et à l’embrasser, n’entendait pas son bébé s’époumoner. Naruto l’embrassa à nouveau avant de se détacher d’elle et de recommencer encore et encore. Puis les sanglots de son fils devinrent plus distincts à ses oreilles.

« Hinata, Boruto… » parvint-il à articuler entre deux baisers.  
« Hm ? » murmura cette dernière tout en l’embrassant.  
« Hime, un autre baiser l’interrompit, je vais aller le chercher. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa femme avant de l’aider à se relever. Il se hâta de retrouver son fils dont les pleurs lui déchiraient le cœur. Entrant dans la petite chambre, il se précipita vers le bébé dont les bras étaient tendus et les yeux remplis de larmes. Naruto prit son fils contre lui, le portant à l’aide d’un bras et toucha délicatement sa tête de l’autre pour l’apaiser.

« Là, là, chut, c’est fini. Ce n’est rien, je suis là… »

Alors qu’il séchait les larmes de son bébé, il sentit les bras d’Hinata entourer sa taille. Cette dernière frotta son visage contre le dos de son époux. A cet instant, Naruto réalisa qu’il se sentait enfin complet… Toutes les mauvaises pensées qu’ils avaient pu ruminer semblaient si lointaines, comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé.

« Il a dû m’entendre crier… » chuchota Hinata.

« Ce n’est pas grave, la rassura Naruto. »

Naruto remarqua le silence gêné qui habitait sa femme. Il savait que cette dernière voulait lui poser des questions et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Naruto se retourna vers elle, lui souriant tendrement tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

« Tu as mangé Hime ? »  
« Non… Il n’y plus rien dans le frigo non plus à part de la poudre de lait pour les biberons de Boruto. »  
« On n’a qu’à prendre à emporter, ça fait longtemps. Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ? »  
« … Des sushis. » La réponse à peine audible de sa femme ainsi que ses joues légèrement rosées le firent sourire. Décidément, malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, il réussissait encore faire ressortir la timidité maladive de sa femme.  
« Tu n’as qu’à choisir l’établissement et commander ce que tu veux. »  
« Tu as faim ? »  
« Je meurs de faim. » répondit Naruto tout en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Boruto trouva la proximité de ses parents extrêmement amusante. Jamais il n’avait été aussi proche des cheveux de sa mère, ses mains en frétillaient d’anticipation. Hinata dut se détacher à contre cœur de son mari lorsque Boruto commença à les lui tirer. Elle ne put s’empêcher cependant d’embrasser la bouille de son bébé qui alors attrapa sa chevelure avec joie. Naruto se mit à rire devant la scène pendant qu’Hinata se battait contre son fils pour s’extirper de sa poigne.

« Cet enfant va me rendre chauve. » plaisanta-t-elle.  
« Il est comme son père, il adore les cheveux de sa mère. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux d’Hinata et s’approcha au plus près d’elle afin d’en respirer l’odeur. Hinata se sentit rougir devant ce geste. Après des mois de solitude, le fait que Naruto la touche ainsi la comblait de bonheur. Dieu qu’il lui avait manqué…

« Tu vas te doucher pendant que je téléphone ? »

Naruto acquiesça tout en tendant Boruto à Hinata. Une main dans son dos, il l’invita silencieusement à sortir de la chambre tout en éteignant la lumière. Il la suivit du regard alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de tomber sur sa chute de reins. Secouant la tête, il s’orienta vers la salle bain tout en commençant à retirer ses habits. Il les jeta dans le panier à linge salle, après avoir failli s’énuquer contre le lavabo en enlevant son pantalon, bien content à l’idée de porter enfin des vêtements propres. Allumant l’eau chaude, il frémit d’anticipation. Demain il se ferait une joie de prendre un bain ! L’eau roula sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles, lui donnant l’envie soudaine de dormir. Malgré le plaisir qu’il éprouvait à rester sous le jet d’eau brûlant, il se dépêcha afin de pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa femme et son fils. Sortant de la baignoire, il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille avant de frotter énergiquement les cheveux à l’aide d’une autre. Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir.

« Naruto ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, j’aurais besoin- Oh mon Dieu… »  
« Hm ? Oh Hime, je ne t’ai pas entendu en- »  
« Naruto ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? »

Naruto mit quelques secondes à comprendre la soudaine panique de sa femme. C’est alors qu’il prêta attention à son reflet dans le miroir et il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Son dos, son torse ainsi que ses bras étaient couvert d’ecchymoses ainsi que de coupures. Il avait vraiment abusé de « l’entraînement ». Bon sang, qu’est-ce que foutait Kurama, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas soigné ?

_Tu sais, quand l’Uchiha te dit que ton niveau de chakra est au plus bas, il a pas tout à fait tort. T’étais déjà limite avec toutes les missions que tu te coltines depuis un certain temps et t’as dépensé trop de MON chakra quand tu t’es défoulé avec tes techniques titanesques, si je t’avais soigné, tu n’aurais même pas pu rentrer au village, soit heureux que je songe à toi sale gosse._

Naruto se gratta l’arrière de la tête, embarrassé, tandis qu’Hinata l’observait sous toutes les coutures en faisant attention à chaque plaie.

« J’ai, Naruto s’éclaircit la gorge, je suis allé m’entraîner et j’avoue que j’ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin… Ne t’en fais, toutes les marques ne viennent pas de là, certaines ont plus de deux semaines, tu sais ce que c’est, les missions tout ça… »  
« Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas allé te faire soigner ? »  
« Ce ne sont pas de sérieuses blessures, je n’avais pas le temps d’aller voir Sakura pour qu’elle me soigne et lorsque je rentrais à la maison, je n’y pensais déjà plus ! Je pensais que Kurama me soignerait mais apparemment mes réserves de chakra ont atteint leur limite. » finit par avouer Naruto en évitant le regard troublé d’Hinata.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse, touchant délicatement le corps de son époux.

« Viens dans la chambre, je vais te soigner. »  
« Non ! Hime, je t’assure ce n’est pas nécessaire, tu es fatiguée ce n’est pas la peine de- »  
« Naruto, je suis certes fatiguée, mais te soigner ne va pas me rendre malade ou je ne sais quoi d’autre ! S’il te plait… » Le ton implorant qu’elle usa eut raison de lui. Il se contenta d’hocher la tête tandis qu’elle lui souriait doucement.  
« Je t’attends dans la chambre. » dit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la salle de bain avec ce qu’elle était venue chercher.

Naruto attendit qu’elle ait refermé la porte et se dépêcha d’enfiler un boxer ainsi qu’un jogging. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux tout en allant retrouver sa femme dans leur chambre. Hinata avait seulement allumé leurs lampes de chevet respectives, préférant une lumière douce et tamisée favorable à la relaxation. Naruto reconnaissait bien là le soin que sa femme accordait au Feng-Shui. Il laissa tomber la serviette autour de sa nuque et s’assit sur le lit, attendant les bons soins de sa femme.

« Où est Boruto ? »  
« Sur son tapis d’éveil, il est passionné par sa grenouille en peluche et ne peut ni sortir ni tomber. »  
« Parfait… Si tu te sens trop fatiguée cesse immédiatement. » la prévint-il.

Hinata l’ignora et commença à soigner son torse et ses bras. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle s’attaqua à son visage et fit disparaître quelques éraflures. Alors qu’elle s’attaquait à son cou, ayant enlevé au passage la serviette des épaules de son mari, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Naruto… tu t’es battu ? »  
« Hm ? »  
« On dirait que quelqu’un t’as étranglé… »

Naruto se retint de justesse de ne pas laisser échapper un « enfoiré ». Sasuke… Il lui avait pourtant dit qu’il y était allé trop fort !

« Ce n’est rien Hime. » écourta Naruto en agitant une main en l’air.  
« Eh… Tu peux te lever s’il te plaît ? »

Naruto s’exécuta, laissant Hinata le mettre dos à elle. Sentir ses mains sur corps avait fait naître en lui un feu ardant. Hinata ne se rendait même pas compte de la délicieuse torture qu’elle faisait subir à Naruto, bien trop occupée à chasser la moindre égratignure. Cependant, moins il lui restait de blessures à soigner, plus Hinata prenait son temps, se délectant de la sensation du corps musclé de son mari sous ses doigts. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et bientôt, il ne lui resta plus rien à soigner. Elle caressa une dernière fois délicatement le dos de son époux puis lui fit signe qu’elle avait terminé. Naruto se retourna alors vers elle, très lentement, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ceux de sa compagne. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, des secondes interminables pour Hinata, à s’observer mutuellement sans qu’aucun d’eux ne prononce un seul mot. Il avait les mêmes yeux que ce jour là et rien qu’à cette pensée, Hinata se sentit défaillir. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta d’un cran pendant que Naruto, stoïc, ne cessait de la dévorer du regard. Hinata vit la pomme d’Adam de son mari bouger lentement et nota mentalement que ce dernier avait du mal à déglutir. Nerveusement, elle se mouilla les lèvres, captant immédiatement l’attention de Naruto sur elles.

« Ne… Naruto- »

Hinata sentit la main de Naruto se refermer sur son bras avant que ce dernier ne l’attire vers elle tout en passant son autre main derrière sa tête pour l’entraîner dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Se mettant la pointe des pieds, Hinata répondit avec ardeur passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari alors que ce dernier avait posé ses mains sur sa taille. Les mains d’Hinata se perdirent dans les cheveux de son mari pendant que ce dernier massait lentement les hanches de sa femme qui poussait de discrets gémissements entre deux baisers. Naruto n’arrivait plus à organiser ses pensées de façon cohérentes, bien trop concentré sur le corps brulant collé à lui. Ce fut lorsque sa femme s’appuya plus franchement contre lui et qu’il sentit sa poitrine s’écraser son torse qu’il perdit pied. Sans arrêter de l’embrasser, il poussa sa femme contre le lit et la fit basculer de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d’elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire alors qu’Hinata caressait doucement ses bras murmurant le prénom de son époux. Alors qu’il passait ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa femme et touchait de ses doigts le ventre de cette dernière, Hinata renversa soudainement les rôles en apposant une main sur l’épaule droite de son époux afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Naruto haussa des sourcils, regardant sa femme avec un sourire en coin. Cette dernière ne put s’empêcher de rougir, sachant que son audace venait d’exciter plus que jamais son mari. Cependant ce dernier était loin d’imaginer la raison pour laquelle sa femme avait fait cela. Depuis son accouchement le corps d’Hinata était marqué et bien qu’elle sache que Naruto ne s’en était absolument pas rendu compte, elle était quelque peu gênée que ce dernier la dénude et soit face à ce nouveau corps de façon aussi intime… Elle avait besoin d’un peu de temps. Du bout des doigts, elle traça les abdos saillants de son mari tout en frottant lentement son bassin contre celui de Naruto. Ce dernier retint de justesse un gémissement avant de poser à nouveau ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme afin d’accentuer la friction entre leurs deux corps. Hinata rejeta la tête en arrière, posant ses mains sur celles de son époux, tandis que Naruto humectait ses lèvres, enchanté devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. La jeune femme prit la main gauche de Naruto et l’amena à ses lèvres, embrassant les doigts de ce dernier fiévreusement. N’y tenant plus, Naruto se releva tout en passant son autre main derrière la chute de reins de sa femme afin que cette dernière ne tombe pas et l’entraîna à nouveau dans un baiser ardant. C’est alors que la sonnette retentit dans le hall d’entrée. Naruto et Hinata s’arrêtèrent brusquement et leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois et le couple comprit de quoi il s’agissait.

« C’est pas vrai ! » ragea Naruto en pressant le corps de sa femme contre lui.

Hinata baissa les yeux vers Naruto dont la tête était enfouie dans sa poitrine. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son époux, soupirant elle aussi de frustration.

« Je vais aller ouvrir… » murmura-t-elle le souffle court.

Elle se détacha de son mari à contre cœur, attrapant au passage une des vestes oranges avant de sortir de la chambre. Naruto se laissa retomber sur le lit, les poings serrés. Il entendit de faibles voix s’élever puis le bruit de la porte d’entrée se refermer. Les pas feutrés de sa femme dans la cuisine et les gazouillements de Boruto. Tout le désir et l’envie qu’il avait éprouvé quelques minutes plu tôt s’étaient envolés pour laisser à une multitude de sentiments mitigés. Il ressentait une frustration sans précédent mêlée à une colère sourde. Amenant ses mains à son visage, Naruto attrapa ses cheveux fermement, comme si il essayait de récupérer un contrôle qui, il se savait pertinemment, s’était effrité depuis fort longtemps. Il s’en voulait d’avoir perdu pied, il s’en voulait de n’avoir pas su résister à Hinata malgré le fait que cette dernière soit harassée par la fatigue. Qu’est-ce qu’il était ? Un animal incapable de gérer ses pulsions ? Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau se donner des leçons, il savait bien qu’il allait lui être de plus en plus difficile de se raisonner. Et son désir vis-à-vis de sa femme n’était pas la seule cause… Il devait tenir encore un peu, tout allait s’arranger.

_Vous faites un beau couple de bras cassé, pas un pour rattraper l’autre._

Naruto ignora Kurama, laissant retomber ses mains sur le matelas lentement. Il observa un instant le plafond, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes, il décida de se lever, attrapant un Tee-shirt au passage, il quitta la chambre tout en l’enfilant. Naruto s’arrêta à l’entrée de la salle de séjour, une épaule contre le mur, observant silencieusement la scène devant lui. Boruto émettait des sons de contentement allongé sur son tapis, une grenouille entre les mains, Hinata quant à elle était dans la cuisine, disposant les sushis dans des assiettes le temps que le biberon du bébé soit prêt. Fermant les yeux, il inspira longuement. Voilà un spectacle dont il n’avait pas eu souvent l’occasion de se délecter. Naruto ne put s’empêcher de secouer légèrement la tête. Sasuke avait raison, il était vraiment un imbécile de première catégorie. Il avait fallu qu’il aille au bout de ses capacités pour pouvoir profiter de voir sa femme et son fils ainsi. Il avait beau dire qu’il ne voulait que personne ne s’occupe de son fils à sa place, que c’était son rôle de l’éduquer, mais quelle éducation pouvait-il donner à son fils s’il était en mission les ¾ du temps ? Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Mourir pour pouvoir enfin se reposer ? Face à ce constat, il ne put s’empêcher un petit rire avant de relever la tête et de voir que sa femme l’observait silencieusement avec ses grands yeux pâles. Elle avait dû l’appeler et il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. S’approchant d’elle, il fixa intensément les orbes lavande, notant mentalement qu’après toutes ces années, ces yeux le fascinaient toujours autant. Il passa une main dans le dos de sa femme, lui souriant tendrement.

« Je suis désolé Hinata, tu disais ? »  
« Le dîner est prêt… Anata, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Anata… Hinata n’utilisait ce mot que lorsqu’elle sentait que son mari n’était pas bien ou perturbé. Naruto adorait entendre ce mot dans sa bouche, il avait l’impression que sa femme le chantait lorsqu’elle le prononçait. Il se contenta de l’embrasser sur le front tout en l’invitant à s’asseoir. Ils commencèrent à manger dans le silence, se délectant du repas devant eux. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l’atmosphère qui régnait autour du couple devenait inconfortable. Naruto voyait bien qu’Hinata n’arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d’œil et vit même qu’elle se mordit à plusieurs reprises la lèvre inférieure, se retenant à chaque fois de parler. Malgré cela, Naruto n’arrivait pas à lui donner l’opportunité de le questionner. Il gardait le regard fixé sur sa nourriture, l’avalant lentement, essayant de rassembler son courage. Fronçant les sourcils, il s’insulta mentalement. Il avait promis implicitement à sa femme de répondre à ses questions et voilà qu’il essayait de se défiler. S’éclaircissant la gorge, il prit son verre d’eau, l’avalant d’une traite avant de le reposer devant lui avec force. Expirant, il plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

« … Tu as quelque chose à me demander Hinata ? »

Cette dernière toussa légèrement, sous l’air amusé de son mari. Elle hocha rapidement de la tête tout en posant ses baguettes sur son assiette. Rassemblant ses mains vers elle, Naruto devina qu’elle devait tordre ses doigts sous la table. Il vit alors Hinata le regarder avec détermination.

« Que s’est-il passé ? Je veux dire, ce jour là, au restaurant… »

Naruto déglutit difficilement face à la question de sa femme. C’était idiot, bien sûr qu’il s’était attendu à ce qu’Hinata lui pose cette question, mais il ne se voyait décidément pas lui parler qu’une jalousie dévastatrice s’était emparée de lui lorsqu’il l’avait vu avec Kō. Bien sûr qu’il lui devait la vérité, mais il savait également que s’il lui disait cela Hinata s’en voudrait personnellement et penserait qu’elle avait eu un comportement déplacé, ce qui n’était évidemment pas le cas ! Gâcher une bonne soirée ou travailler sur ses sautes d’humeur ? La seconde solution lui semblait bien plus raisonnable.

« Je n’en suis décidément pas fier, marmonna-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque. Ce jour là, la conversation avec Kiba m’avait échauffé, ajouté à cela le saké et la fatigue accumulée depuis des mois… J’ai honte de dire cela, mais je t’avoue que je n’avais pas très envie de passer ce moment avec les autres et l’homme saoul que j’étais s’est senti seul quand tu n’es pas revenue avec les autres… Puis je t’ai croisé dans le corridor et il s’est passé… ce qu’il s’est passé. Enfin tout cela pour dire que je n’étais pas moi-même, je regrette, vraiment. »  
« Ne-ne t’inquiètes pas ! s’exclama Hinata. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas refusé l’invitation si tu ne voulais pas aller avec eux ? »  
« Parce qu’ils insistaient, et que cela faisait un bail qu’on le les avait pas vu et… je ne voulais pas t’empêcher d’y aller. » avoua Naruto.  
« M’empêcher ? Tu veux dire que tu as accepté pour me faire plaisir ? »  
« Non ! Enfin, si un peu, mais… c’est compliqué. » écourta-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.  
« …Tu sais, moi aussi j’aurais préféré qu’on passe la journée ensemble. »

Hinata venait de murmurer cette phrase à la plus grande surprise de Naruto. Les yeux baissés, cette dernière avait le rouge aux joues, gênée comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d’obscène.

« M-Mais je croyais, enfin tu avais l’air tellement heureuse. » balbutia Naruto.  
« Je l’étais bien sûr mais si tu avais refusé je ne t’en aurais absolument pas tenu rigueur. Je veux dire, bien sûr que cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu… mais cela faisait également des mois que je n’avais pas pu profiter de mon mari… »

Hinata semblait s’enfoncer toujours plus dans sa chaise, embarrassée comme jamais mais incapable d’arrêter ses mots sortir de sa bouche. Naruto quant à lui n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Non seulement il avait perdu l’occasion de se retrouver ensemble, mais en plus il se sentait encore plus bête pour s’être comporté de la sorte avec Hinata. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas aller contre la jalousie qu’il ressentait à l’égard de Kō, ni contre ce sentiment inexpliqué de solitude. Il devait également travailler sur le doute qui ne cessait de s’insinuer en lui mais la confession d’Hinata lui avait procuré un bien fou. N’y tenant plus, il se leva de table, et se dirigea sur Hinata qui semblait étonnée de la réaction de son époux. Tournant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle, attrapant ses jambes tout en posant délicatement son front contre ses genoux. Hinata resta quelques instants immobile, surprise par l’attitude de son mari. Délicatement, elle posa une main sur sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée.

« Anata ? »  
« Merci… »

Ce n’était qu’un souffle, un murmure à peine audible, mais Hinata eut l’impression d’entendre un cri. Un hurlement brisé qu’on avait essayé d’étouffer. D’après la tension dans les muscles dorsaux, la jeune femme eut l’impression que Naruto essayait de se retenir de pleurer mais n’eut pas le courage d’activer son byakugan pour le vérifier. Si son mari avait volontairement caché son visage, elle n’avait pas le droit d’outrepasser sa volonté. Alors elle resta là, sans bouger, massant avec attention la tête de son époux sans un mot. Seuls les petits cris de Boruto venait troubler le silence dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Après de longues minutes, Naruto releva la tête et posa sa joue droite contre les genoux de son épouse, l’observant intensément. Hinata se sentit rougir et ne put s’empêcher de lui offrir un sourire des plus tendres. Le sourire que Naruto préférait par-dessus tout. Ce sourire qui valait cent mots. Ce sourire qui lui montrait à quel point sa femme l’aimait. Doucement, il se releva, amenant sa main contre la joue de sa femme, la caressant délicatement. Les yeux d’Hinata se fermèrent et cette dernière pencha la tête, accentuant l’échange. Lentement, leurs lèvres se joignirent, échangeant un baiser sage. Ils se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, se scrutant avec le sourire, timide pour elle, reconnaissant pour lui. Hinata n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé mais apparemment elle avait su apaiser son mari et cela la réconfortait. Soudain, elle se releva brusquement sous le regard étonné de Naruto, comme si quelque chose venait de la piquer. Elle se frappa alors le front tout en se laissant retomber mollement sur sa chaise.

« J’ai oublié le biberon de Boruto… »

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de rire. Hinata haussa les sourcils, observant son mari du coin de l’œil, avant de sourire elle aussi.

« Tu as encore faim ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Pas vraiment, répondit Naruto en regardant le reste de sushis sur la table, et toi ? »  
« Moi non plus… Tu nettoies ? Je dois refaire le biberon de Monsieur. »

Jetant un coup d’œil au bébé qui regardait ses parents la tête à l’envers et tapait des mains, Hinata posa une main sur le bras de son mari avant de retourner en cuisine, les assiettes en main. Lorsque Naruto eut fini la vaisselle, il protégea le reste de la nourriture avec du papier alimentaire avant de le ranger dans le frigo. Il se retourna alors vers sa femme qui vérifiait que le lait soit à bonne température. Elle s’approcha alors de son bébé qui, à la vue du biberon, se mit à pousser des cris de joie stridents, agitant ses mains et ses pieds dans toutes les directions possibles.

« On dirait moi devant un bol de ramen… » constata Naruto en rigolant doucement.  
« Tu veux lui donner à manger ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête avant de se pencher pour attraper son garçon. Il s’installa confortablement dans son canapé, positionnant son enfant par la même occasion, et prit le biberon des mains d’Hinata qui vint rejoindre son mari. Boruto agrippa la tétine férocement, ce qui fit rire ses parents. La discussion, à présent plus légère, se concentra sur leurs amis, sa femme lui racontant diverses situations cocasses qui firent sourirent Naruto. Comme par exemple ; Shikadai ayant mis la pagaille, il y a peu, dans un tournoi de shōgi alors que son père était entrain de jouer la finale. Ce dernier avait échappé à l’attention de Temari, s’était rué sur le shōgiban et l’avait fait tomber, ruinant la partie et disqualifiant Shikamaru. Les anecdotes tournaient généralement sur les enfants de leurs anciens camarades. Un POC significatif attira l’attention du couple Uzumaki. Il s’agit de Boruto qui venait de lâcher la tétine et observait ses parents avec des yeux endormis. Alors que Naruto allait se lever, Hinata lui fit signe de rester assis et prit son bébé dans ses bras, lui chantant une berceuse tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto et elle s’observèrent sans un mot avant qu’un sourire taquin se dessine sur les lèvres d’Hinata.

« Tu veux du café ? »

Naruto hocha de la tête et, une fois que sa femme disparut de son champs de vision, décida de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Alors qu’il enlaçait sa taille et l’embrassait chastement dans le cou, on toqua à la porte. Naruto, les sourcils froncés, se détacha à contre cœur de sa femme et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Lorsqu’il l’eut ouvert, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard irrité à l’individu qui se tenait devant lui…

« Kō. » salua Naruto en croisant les bras.  
« Naruto-san, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, mais j’ai un message de la part du chef des Anciens. »  
« Naruto-kun, qui est-ce ? »  
« Hinata-sama ! »

Le visage de Kō s’adoucit face à l’apparition de la jeune femme et Naruto ne put s’empêcher de serrer les poings devant la réaction de l’homme devant lui. Pour couronner le tout, il devinait par le ton qu’employait sa femme que cette dernière lui souriait, irritant Naruto plus que nécessaire.

« Le chef veut que vous soyez présente demain à 7h00. »  
« Quoi ? Si tôt ?! »  
« Je suis vraiment désolé… nous avons essayé de le raisonner avec votre père, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. »

Naruto ne pouvait pas douter de ses paroles, il savait pertinemment que Kō s’inquiétait de la santé d’Hinata. Il informa la jeune femme du sujet de la réunion avant de prendre congé du couple. Fermant la porte, Naruto jeta un bref coup d’œil à sa femme et vit sa mine dépitée. Levant les yeux vers l’horloge murale, il constata que 22h allait bientôt sonner.

« Je suis sûre qu’il fait exprés… ! » murmura Hinata.  
« C’est même plus que certain, acquiesça Naruto. Il faudra que j’ai une petite discussion avec lui, cela ne peut plus durer. »

Naruto indiqua à Hinata qu’il n’avait plus envie de boire de café. Il se garda bien d’expliquer pourquoi. Entrant dans la chambre à coucher, il se déshabilla, gardant son jogging avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits qu'Hinata faisait depuis la salle de bain pour dissiper sa colère. Certes Kō avait un comportement… plus qu’équivoque vis-à-vis de sa femme. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas y prêter attention, alors il n’y avait aucune raison de s’énerver pour si peu…

_Je pourrais presque pleurer devant ce manque de certitude gamin._

« Tu pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse ? » grogna le jeune homme.  
« A qui parles-tu ? »

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de sursauter entendant la voix d’Hinata. Bien sûr cette dernière savait pour Kurama, qui n’était pas au courant, mais Naruto n’aimait pas vraiment qu’on le surprenne entrain de parler avec le renard. Alors qu’il allait lui répondre, il resta sans voix face au spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Hinata avait revêtit sa nuisette en satin noir qui non seulement, sublimait sa poitrine, mais surtout, mettait en valeur ses hanches. Il força ses yeux à fixer le visage de sa femme pour ne pas loucher allègrement sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Il sentait venir un mal de tête puissant. Il devait, oui DEVAIT, résister. Il était tard et Hinata devait se lever avant 6h00 demain matin et s’il se laissait aller maintenant, il ne la laisserait pas fermer l’œil de la nuit et elle ne serait physiquement pas capable de se rendre à la réunion de demain. Alors certes, elle lui en voudrait mais un des deux devait rester raisonnable. Il sourit faiblement à sa femme, son regard étant inexorablement attiré par sa poitrine avant de se tourner sur le côté. Hinata avait vu clair dans son jeu. S’installant également dans le lit, elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Se retournant, elle observa le dos de son époux et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. De part sa respiration, elle devinait que Naruto tentait de retrouver son calme. Et ça, elle n’allait pas le lui permettre.

« Anata… »

Naruto ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Il avait oublié qu’Hinata savait être fourbe. Il sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Quelqu’un là haut avait décidé de le tester et il doutait grandement de sa capacité à passer cette épreuve…

« Un problème Hinata ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d’avoir l’air calme et détaché.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils. Naruto pensait vraiment qu’en utilisant son prénom il allait pouvoir créer une distance entre eux ? Surtout avec aussi peu de conviction dans la voix… Alors qu’il pensait être tiré d’affaire, Naruto ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsqu’il sentit sa femme se coller à lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre son dos. Non décidément, Ero-sennin devait être à l’œuvre pour que sa résolution soit questionnée de cette façon. Sans un mot il essaya de se détacher d’elle, mais lorsqu’Hinata sentit son mari se dérober, elle l’attrapa fermement par l’épaule et le força à se mettre sur le dos avant de se positionner à califourchon sur lui, les deux mains posées sur son torse. Les sourcils froncés, elle regarda son mari qui gardait désespérément les yeux fermés, les mains jointes devant son visage.

« Hinata, Hime, s’il te plait pas ce soir, je-je n’en ai pas très- »

Hinata coupa court à son élucubration en bougeant sensuellement son bassin, rencontrant ainsi par la même occasion la bosse significative qui se trouvait dans le pantalon de son mari. La voix de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge et il attrapa précipitamment les hanches de sa femme pour lui empêcher tout nouveau mouvement. Les yeux toujours clos, il cherchait désespérément à reprendre contenance.

« Naruto, ouvre les yeux. » murmura la jeune femme lascivement.  
« Hinata, pense à demain s’il te plaît, tu vas être fatiguée. » prononça Naruto la mâchoire serrée.

Elle savait qu’il essayait de la raisonner. Elle savait qu’au fond ce dernier avait raison. Mais là, à ce moment, tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était sentir le corps de Naruto contre le sien. De sentir sa peau brûler, de voir son homme perdre ses moyens et la prendre toute entière. Car elle aussi était remplie de craintes et même si elle savait qu’elles étaient infondées, elle avait besoin que Naruto quitte son self-control et lui prouve le contraire. Alors que ce dernier pensait avoir vaincu le désir charnel de sa compagne, il la sentit se pencher vers lui dans une lenteur infernale. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s’approcher de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son bassin bouger imperceptiblement contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa peau parcourut de légers frissons, indiquant clairement l’état d’excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait. Se mordant l’intérieur des joues, Naruto maudit le mode Ermite qui, malgré le fait qu’il ne soit pas activé, lui avait permis de discerner son environnement proche avec une clarté sans faille. Sa respiration s’accéléra singulièrement lorsqu’il sentit la peau de sa poitrine se poser délicatement sur son torse. Hinata observait avec attention son époux, guettant le moment où ce dernier s’abandonnerait à elle. Naruto quant à lui crut sincèrement pouvoir supporter la douce torture qu’elle lui infligeait… Jusqu’au moment où le réel supplice débuta pour lui lorsqu’il entendit les murmures langoureux de son épouse, chantant son prénom au creux de son oreille.

« Naruto. »

Cet appel, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait y résister. Elle le prononçait à chaque fois qu’elle déposait un baiser sur son visage. Son front, son nez, ses joues, elle s’attaqua bien sûr en dernier à la mâchoire crispée de son homme, la traçant d’innombrables baisers avec soin, prenant soin de fredonner avec passion le prénom de son mari. Naruto sut qu’il avait perdu quand elle soupira son prénom à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres avant de mordiller amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage implorant d’Hinata.

Merde.

**Author's Note:**

> Ittekimasu : est utilisé lorsque l'on sort de chez soi. On peut le traduire par "Je vais et je reviens".  
> Itterasshai : est la réponse que l'on donne au terme "Ittekimasu" et qui peut être traduit par "Bonne journée", "A toute à l'heure"
> 
> Hisashiburi : "Ça fait longtemps"  
> O-hisashiburi : Forme formelle du premier terme.
> 
> Damatte yo : "La ferme"
> 
> Gomen : "Désolé"
> 
> Osoi : "Trop lent"
> 
> Anata : "Chéri"


End file.
